Shakespeare Never Wrote This
by Pirulina
Summary: Kim starts going to the Bobby Wasabi Boarding School. She finds a feud between the football jocks and karate geeks. Soon finding two people that are separated because of this, she does everything to stop this rivalry. She won't let Shakespeare get the upper hand. This Romeo and Juliet will get their happy ever after. That is, if Kim can keep her own love life under control.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to my BFF who is low (as in blood sugar) and couldn't read this right away. Luv u!**

**On another note!**

**I am so freaking sorry! I know I still have to finish my novels and the Sequel to A trip to Miami and I ****_just _****started Refound but I couldn't help but post this. I got the idea so now I won't be able to sleep until I finish this. I may or may not continue it so let's just see how this goes. I'm going to do this one instead of Kickin' It in Korea so... yeah.**

**Okay, This goes for the whole story. I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT! Got that world!?**

* * *

_What the hell is wrong with this map?!_

Kim was never a fan of boarding schools. Especially the _Private _boarding schools. She always thought that they would somehow get her involved in some kind of World War III. Ever since she was told that she would be coming to a boarding school, she was afraid of it. Having once read the first book of _"Tomorrow Girls"_ by Eva Gray, she thought that any boarding school would kidnap her and the other students to fight for some kind of war. Insane? You could say that.

The only thing that convinced Kim on actually coming to this school was two things.

One, her mom is a very convincing woman.

By convincing, she means strict. The last thing you want to do is get on Mary Crawford's bad side.

Two, the school has a bunch of extracurricular activities.

That includes clubs, extra languages for classes, even fan clubs put together by students that managed to get promoted on the school website.

But none of those mattered to Kim Crawford. The school had one thing that had her chose this school over the other four private boarding schools that her mother gave her to choose from.

This school, has sports.

We're not just talking about football, track, cross-country, volleyball, cheer leading and all those other sports that every school has. This school, this specific school, has those kinds of sports you would never hear any other school even _consider _of having. This school has Karate as a sport. Kim being a third degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do as well as first degree black belt in Hiki Do. Yes, a _first_ degree in Hiki Do. Now, don't underestimate her. She can still kick anyone's ass. In her defense, HiKi Do is a very intense study of martial arts. As a white belt you are already strategies on how to flip your opponent to your advantage. Oh, and using their advantages against them. That too.

Kim knew it's going to be hard to make friends. Coming to the school in the middle of October, almost a month and a half into the school year, everyone already has their cliques. Not that Kim is a fan of these cliques. No, she's ever so strongly against them. She couldn't hate them more. But after the summer ended, everyone has already reunited with the friends that don't live in the same city as them.

The Bobby Wasabi Private Boarding School is a school located in California. It's famous for the academic team's winning streak. They've won the nationals every year. This being the reason why parents seem to want their kids to go to the school. As popular as the academic team is among the parents, according to the school website, it's the football team that rules the school. Yes, the football team. It's the most cliche thing in the book. How does she know this? Well, let's just say that the other clubs and sports don't have _too_ much space to advertise on the school website.

Kim was having a hard time finding her way to Mr. Wasabi's office. In her defense, the map the school provided, wasn't very helpful. She was standing in what she assumed was some kind of main outdoor place. Yes, very specific. She knows. There's a water fountain in front of a gazebo with small patches of flowers. There's benches along the side of the path's which were crossing through the grassy area. Behind her was one large building. Earlier, she entered the main doors of the building. All she found was an abnormally big cafeteria. She looked at the area in front of her. To her left and right was two identical buildings. She didn't dare go in either one. For all she knows, one of them could be the building for the boys' dorm. She shudders at the thought before looking back up at the area in front of her. There's a quite a few people in the grassy area. Plenty of people crossing campus using the path's.

Kim looked down at her map. She noticed that she would find more buildings if she kept walking. The buildings she passed on the way coming. She started making her way towards the other side of campus. As she kept walking the grassy area ended. She stopped when she found two gaps between the buildings. Bigger than the others she passed by. She walked towards one of the two gaps, along the path. She looked down at the map and noticed she was heading towards what looks like a football field as well as a track for what she assumed was cross-country.

She turns around and starts making her way back the way she came. She feels someone shove her shoulder as the person walks past her with a group of people, all in matching football uniforms.

"Watch where you're going, will ya?" asks the one that shoved her, not even bothering to look at her. Well, not so much asks. More like rudely states. What he looks like? All she caught was he had long hair that reached the middle of his neck.

Kim tries her very best not to flip the person and ignores the statement, continuing making her way to her destination; the buildings on the other side of campus.

Now—thanks to what seems to either be the football team, or really big fans of it—Kim _knows _that her hunch about the football team, wasn't just a hunch. They really do rule the school. Or if anything, act like it.

Kim continues her search for the principals office. Normally, that would have sounded like she's gotten into trouble and she is determined to take full responsibility for her actions. Which isn't exactly uncommon. With her short temper and how easy it is for her to flip someone. It took her all her strength not to flip that guy with the oh-so rude comment. And that's a lot of strength.

She looks back down at her map as she keep walking. Faster this time, hoping that it would stop her from running into anyone else.

Her intentions had deceived her.

"Woah, slow down there!" says another person that she ran into. This one was going the other way. Once again, she tries her best to ignore the comment and keep walking.

"Hey, wait up!" she hears the same person say. Surprised that someone had actually taken the time to stop whatever it is they're doing, and take interest in her, she stopped and turned around to face whoever it was. Once the person had caught up with her, he asked, "Why in such a hurry?"

Kim looks back behind her and looks back at him. She points her thumb over her shoulder. "I'm heading to Mr. Wasabi's office." She told the shaggy haired brunette that stood in front of her.

"Okay then," he chuckled, "are you new here?" He asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Kim asked.

"Well, for one thing, I haven't seen you around here."

"So you know everyone here?" Kim asked the person that she has yet to learn the name of.

"No! That's just something I was saying, not exactly—never mind." Kim was curious on why he was in such a rush to clarify he doesn't know everyone. Just another thing to add to her long list of things to find out later. "I know because Mr. Wasabi's office is on the other side of campus." He pointed behind him with his thumb.

"Oh, kay thanks." Kim said as she looked down at the ground, hoping her hair would cover up the blush creeping up on her. She started making her way to the other side of campus. Then she looked up and stopped in her tracks.

"Um, where exactly _is _his office?" Kim asked, turning around to look back at the boy. He smiled.

"I'll take you there." He said and walked up to Kim.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Kim told him.

"Nah, I'm heading that way too." He said.

"Okay then." Why is she smiling? After a while of walking in silence, Kim notices he has a bag with him that has a rather long strap to it. The part holding whatever was in it, was rectangular and rather long with a print the pattern of the american flag. Kim knows what this holds. But hey, let's have some fun with it. Kim being Kim knows that no one expects a blonde girl to be a black belt. Or in martial arts at all for that matter! "So what's in the bag?"

"Oh," He looks down at the bag then back at Kim. "just some stuff for sports."

"Ah. Football?" She asks, maintaining the stupidity he thinks she has.

"No, I'd never join that group of idiots."

"Idiots?"

"Well, yeah."

"So you have something against football?"

"Not just me. Everyone in the same sport as me does."

"Something tells me you don't want me to know what sport you do." Kim says.

"Pretty much."

"Can I guess?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Well, cocky are we?"

"You could say that."

"Okay then." Kim thinks for a while. "Ballet?"

"No! I'm a man!" He says, doing some kind of Tarzan thing with his fists. Kim had to hold in a giggle.

"A real man person takes ballet." She says.

"I'm guessing you take ballet."

"You're guessing wrong."

"So what sport _do _you take?" He asks her with a confused look on his face.

"Who ever said I take a sport?" She asks with a smirk on her face.

"So you _don't _take a sport?"

"No one ever said that either." He tilted his head in confusion.

"You're confusing me."

"Good."

"Well then."

They reached the doors to a building. The first one Kim entered. Mental face palm there. They push open the doors and the unnamed person leads Kim to the side of the cafeteria and through another set of doors. Why didn't Kim see them earlier?

"Okay, so just keep going down the hall and-" His whispering was caught off by someone else.

"Jack!"

"Every time!" He yells, trowing his hands over dramatically over his head. He makes his way over to one of the doors that's open. Kim follows right behind him. "Yes Mr. Wasabi?"

"I told you not to call me Mr. Wasabi. It makes me feel old. Oh! Stay here." Kim finally reaches the door to find a rather large man with long black hair and a beard sitting in what seems to be a throne. "You must be the new girl!" He says.

"How'd you know?" She asks.

"Well, not everyone walks around campus with a backpack, map, and a pretty big suitcase. On top of that, why else would you be here?"

"Touche."

"So," He rummages through all the papers on his desk. "here's your dorm number, schedule, locker combo, all that shit." Kim was surprised to hear a teacher use the word "shit" in front of two students. Especially the principal and one of the students being new. "Jack can show you around campus."

"No, he can't." the boy who's name is apparently Jack says. "I have to get to practice. There's only a week until our first tournament and we're not doing to well."

"Tournament?" Kim asks him with a smirk on her face. "So it's not any kind of dance." Kim say.

"No, it's not any kind of dance."

"Wait, what are you-" Kim sends him a look that says 'shut-up' and he does. Luckily, Jack was slightly in front of Kim so he didn't see anything.

"What?"

"Nothing." Mr. Wasabi says. "I'm sure Rudy will understand. She can go to tell him herself." He says, motioning to Kim.

"That I can do." Kim says.

"So here's your stuff," Mr. Wasabi says, holding out the papers. Kim takes them from him. "I suggest you get going." Kim nods and follows Jack out of Mr. Wasabi's office.

"Let's see what dorm you're in." Kim hands him her papers and he looks through the papers. He stops shuffling through them after reaching one that catches his eye. "Room B 201. Cool. That's Mika's room. She's got a crush on my roommate, Jerry. The two are so oblivious though."

"What do you mean?" Kim asks as they both walk through the doors of the building.

"They spend almost all their time together and it's pretty obvious to everyone but them that they like each other."

"Oh." The two walk almost all the way in silence. They pass two the two buildings that Kim thought where the buildings for the girls' and boys' dorms. Jack leads Kim into a building on the left. "I would have guessed guys aren't allowed in the girls' dorms." Kim says.

"We're are. Just not after eight." Kim nods. They walk up a flight of stairs (causing Kim to drag her luggage up, making a thumping noise every few seconds) and down a the hallway, passing a few doors.

"Room B 201." Jack knocks on the door. After a while he says, "I bet you she's with Jerry. Did Mr. Wasabi even give you a key?" As if on cue, a key drops from inbetween all the papers Jack's holding.

"There's your answer." Kim tells him.

"That works." Jack grabs the key and puts it in the keyhole. He turns it and the door swings open. They both walk in. Kim drops her suitcase by the door. She finds two beds, the one farthest from the door has quite a few pillows and the nightstand has quite a few things on it. Pictures, jewelry, makeup, all that stuff. The other bed has two pillows and the side table has nothing but a lamp on it. The walls are painted purple. Lucky for Kim, she has absolutely nothing against that color. She walks over to the window on the longest wall. She has a clear view of the grassy area with the gazebo and fountain there. She finds the other building across from her.

"Nice view." Jack says from behind her. "I have the same one. With this building instead of course."

"Nice." Kim says, turning around to face him. "So should we get going?"

"Sure." Kim grabs her backpack and leaves her suitcase there.

They walk out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Your key," Jack says, handing Kim the key.

"Thanks," Kim takes the key from him "So I've noticed that the school is pretty big on clubs and sports."

"So you _do_ do sports!" Jack yells, accusing Kim, causing her to laugh.

"I never said that. For all you know I could be here for a club." She says as they rush down the stairs.

"For all I know, your name could be Rose." Kim looks at him.

"How do you know?"

"I'm right?! And I have your papers so-" He's cut off by Kim taking the papers from his hand and shoving them in her backpack.

"No, you're not right, and no, you don't have my papers."

"Well then!" He says as they both push open the doors to the building. "So you're not going to tell me your name?"

"Nope!"

"That's not fair!"

"You won't tell me what sport the bag is for so I'm not telling you my name." Jack's face turns from jokingly angry to jokingly upset from her remark.

"Fine, so let's go."

"Where to?" Jack stops in his tracks.

"I don't know. Let me see your schedule." He says. Kim swings her backpack in-front of her, unzips the pocket and takes out her schedule. She closes her backpack and hands the paper to Jack.

"Cool, so it looks like we have every class but your two periods of language arts and literature. You have the same teacher so it's just a longer class."

"Nice. We did that at my old school."

"Okay, so you're used to it."

"Yup,"

"Okay, so right over there is the guys' dorm," he points to the building across from them, "the buildings over there are for the classes," he points to where Kim used to think the principals office was, "and in between the two buildings over there," he points to where I bumped into the football team, "are the football field and track field for track and cross-country, and right across from there," he points to the other gap in between the buildings, "is the soccer field, baseball field, volleyball," he turns to point to what Kim thought was the girls' and boys' dorms, "those two are for clubs, indoor sports, and indoor places for the things outside. Kinda why they're so big." He turns to face Kim, "and yeah, that's pretty much it. I can walk you to your classes on Monday. That way you know where they are." Jack says. "If that's okay with you." he rushes to add in.

"Yeah, sounds great." Kim says, flashing him a smile that he returns.

"Okay, so, now you need to come with me and tell Rudy why I'm late." Jack says, walking off towards one of the buildings and pulling Kim by the arm, making her follow him.

* * *

**Well! There's more where that came from! Oh, and tell me if I should continue this story, if you think I should, then review! If no one want's me to, then I won't. If the person this is dedicated to reviews, then I probably will. *Hint hint wink wink* So yeah, Review!**

**~Pirulina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, you might have already read this, just letting you know. But you might not have, so Read on!**

* * *

Jack pulls Kim through the doors of a room. Kim stays back to look around while Jack drops his bag by the door goes off.

There's a few fake dummies and a few lockers against the wall. There's a stack of mats in the corner and two benches. There's framed pictures of "Bobby Wasabi" along the wall with the occasional pictures of a small group of people. Kim rolled her eyes at the pictures of her grandfather's number one student. Of course, that was just another reason that her mom encouraged her to pick this school. Bobby Wasabi being the principal. Kim still doesn't understand how someone like him could go from a martial arts movie star to the principal of a school.

On the other side of what seems to be a dojo, there's a passageway, leading two separate ways. Kim starts heading towards it but stops when she finds a shelf filled with supplies. Nun-chucks, boards, targets for kicking, larger targets for sidekicks, her eyes find a bamboo sword. The last time Kim picked up a bamboo sword was three years ago. She picks up the bamboo sword and slides it out of it's little protection case. It's not even close to the same to the condition that the ones she used to use. This one isn't nearly in the same condition as the one she used before. This one was worn out. Probably really old.

"Hey, watch out with that!" Kim turned to see where the voice came from. It was Jack, coming out of the room with someone else in a gi. Jack ran over to her and took the bamboo sword from her and slid the case back over it and put it back on the shelf.

"So you wanted to tell me something?" The person in the gi asks. "Oh! Don't tell me! You want to join!" He grabs Kim's hand and starts taking her over to the door that he and Jack came out of. "That's great, we've lost so many people to the football team over the year and-"

"She's not joining the dojo!" Jack says, taking Kim's hand and pulling her out of the man in the gi's grasp.

"Oh. Poo." He says.

"Rose, this is Rudy."

"My name isn't Rose!" Kim yells.

"Well, you look like one!"

"How do I look li-"

"Why is Rose here?!" Rudy yells.

"My name isn't Rose!" Kim screams.

"Alright! Why is 'girl who shall not be named' here?"

"So I'm Voldemort now?"

"Why are you here?!" Kim rolls her eyes.

"I'm here to tell you that Jack was just coming in late because he was doing a poor job of showing me around."

"Hey!"

"All I know is what each building is called."

"And you'll know more on Monday!" Jack yells.

"Hold up!" Rudy yells, causing the two to stop their bickering. "You're new here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Would you by any chance want to join?" He asks, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Rudy, she's not-"

"Sure," Kim says, cutting Jack off.

"Really?!" Kim nods. "I'm have to tell the gang! Once they find this out, they'll have to come!" He yells before running off and slamming the door from where he came out of earlier behind him.

"Why'd you do that?" Jack asks.

"It was funny." She says, with a smile on her face, the complete opposite of Jacks. His face showed how serious he is while his eyes showed his anger.

"Yeah but he'll be all disappointed when he finds out it was just a joke."

"It wasn't."

"What?!"

"I'll join." She simply says.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, plus, it looks like you need my help."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, if you don't need my help then-" She starts as she turns to walk out the doors but is interrupted when a shaggy brunette jumps in front of her, stopping her.

"NO! I mean, we could really use the help. Everyone we had last year quit on us to join the football team. Once one of our best black belts quit for the football team, we started losing all of our tournaments. Almost everyone else quit on us after that. A lot of them tried out for the football team."

"Wow. That's hard." Kim says after his short speech.

"Tell me about it." Jack says.

"Someone told Jerry we have a new student!" A guy yells, walking through the doors of the dojo and dropping his bag right by the door. There's a girl walking right behind him.

"Hey Jerry, why you late?" Jack asks him.

"Out with Mika." He says pointing to the girl behind him.

"Oh yeah, Mika this is your new roommate, Rose."

"Rose? I don't have a roommate named Rose. My roommate's coming in on Monday." She says in a thick accent.

"Yeah well, I came in early." Kim tells her.

"Oh, well in that case, nice to meet you Rose."

"Let's get one thing straight. My name is not Rose!" Kim yells out to no one in particular.

"Who's name isn't Rose?" Asks another person who's coming in though the door with another girl with him.

"Rose's." Jack says.

"Wait, I'm confused." The one who Kim assumes is Jerry, says.

"That's not new." Says the redhead that just walked in.

"Actually, I'm confused as well." Says the girl with the glasses that walked in with the redhead.

"HOLD UP!" Kim yells, as everybody shuts up. "Let's get this straight. My name isn't Rose. So stop calling me that!"

"Well then what should we call you?" Jack asks.

"Nothing! I'm just the girl without a name!"

"Okay! But I'm calling you Rose in the meantime."

"Fine. Call me Rose." Kim says, giving up.

"Okay then! _Rose,_" He says, putting emphasis on the 'Rose'. "this is Milton, Julie, Jerry, and Mika." Jack says, motioning to each one of them.

"Hi,"

"'Ello,"

"What's up?"

"Hola,"

"Hey," Kim says to the group of people.

"Okay," Rudy says, coming into the dojo. "well, Milton, Jerry, get to it!"

"Oh!"

"Right!" They both say before running through the door way on the other side of the room with their bags.

"Okay, so you want to join the dojo?" Rudy asks. Kim nods. "Okay then, do you already take karate? Have a belt?" Rudy asks.

"Nope! Never."

Not entirely a lie. Sure Kim has a black belt in HiKi Do and a third degree in Tae Kwon Do, but she's never even watched a practice of karate.

"In that case, let's see what you got. You can spar Jack. Go easy on her."

"Don't go easy on her." Kim tells Jack. At this point Jerry and Milton came out of the doorway and taking a seat next to Mika and Julie on the benches.

_Wow, these people do need my help_. Kim thought after seeing Milton and Jerry in their yellow belts.

"Alright but I don't want to hurt you." Jack warns.

"Why? I'm okay with hurting you." Kim remarks.

Jack get's in his fighting stance as Kim makes her way in front of her. She may not be too good at lying, but she could get the leading role in a movie if she wanted too. Ironic? Extremely. Kim pretends to be one of those girls prissy popular girls who baraly know what a fighting stance is. She ends up making a sloppy back stance.

"Hajime masho!" Rudy yells, before walking away from the mat towards the benches to watch with the others.

Jack bounces lightly on the balls of his feet. Kim stays in her position of a sloppy back stance. I don't want to hurt you my ass. That's what you're _supposed_ to do during a spar! Kim knew that on any other day, Jack would be showing some effort. Well she wasn't going to let this day be any different. _Confusion is the best weapon. Your a blonde girl, people call you a dumb blonde, they underestimate you, use it to your advantage_. Kim's grandfather's words rang in her head. It's the best advice she's ever heard. Probably the best he's ever given. Kim maintained her sloppy back stance. It was hard to keep it as it is. After all the training, a perfect back stance became natural to her.

"Well, you going to make a move?" Jack asks her.

"Only after you."

Another thing that Kim learned from her grandfather. The first move your opponent shows what they're fighting style is like. Let them make the first move. Know how they like to enter a fight.

Jack finally started. He throws her a sloppy roundhouse kick. Kim moves her left leg and stiffens her right one to perfect the back stance. She throws him a flawless knife hand strike to block his roundhouse kick. Jack surprised by the sudden perfection of her stance and the strike, he decides to kick it up a notch. He turns all the way around to attempt to hit her with a reverse side kick. _Attempts_. Kim grabs his foot and turns it away from the rest of his body, causing him to lose his balance and stumble backwards when she drops his foot.

"Watch how you position your weight." She comments.

Kim glances to her side to see that a rather large group of students of the school have gathered outside the dojo to watch the fight against the school famous black belt and the newbie. _Time to kick it_. Kim thinks to herself, smiling at her imitation of her grandfather's catchphrase.

Kim throws a perfect roundhouse kick to Jack's left side of his stomach, followed by another roundhouse kick thrown to his right. She side kicks his chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Jack stays there, defenseless and in shock from the perfection of each of her moves. Kim turns to give him a reverse sidekick hitting his chest. She jumps up and performs a flawless butterfly kick hitting each of his shoulders. She finishes off the spar with a low reverse roundhouse kick, causing him to hit one of the dummies behind him.

While Jack and Rudy stay frozen in shock from who Jack would call, "the kick ass blonde beauty." The space around them erupt in cheers and applause from inside and outside of the dojo.

After a while, the crowd outside the dojo disappears and Jack and Rudy snap out of their trance.

"How- You- spar- Jack- butterfly- dummy- kick- Rose-"

"I may be a so called Rose, but I have my thorns." Kim cut's off Rudy's stammering.

"So your name _is_ Rose!" Jerry yells, standing up from the bench and pointing at Kim in accusation.

"NO! It's not!"

"So," Jack, starts, getting up and rubbing his head from where it hit the dummy. "what _is_ your name?"

Kim sighs before walking over to her backpack and unzipping the biggest pocket. She pulled out her black belt and threw it at Jack. Jack caught it and his eyes widen as he reads the words sewn in golden thread.

"Woah! HiKi Do?!"

"Oops!" Kim exclaims, rushing over to her backpack and taking out the black belt that doesn't embarrass her. She walks over and rips the other belt out from Jack's reach and hands him the other belt. "Wrong one." Rudy takes the belt that Kim took from Jack.

"Forget HiKi Do! Crawford?!" Rudy asks.

"Forget Crawford! Third degree in Tae Kwon Do?!" Jack exclaims, holding out the belt in her face for emphasis.

"Um yeah, what about it?" Kim asks.

"That's amazing!"

"Not really..."

"Are you kidding?!"

"That's better than Jack!" Milton yells.

"Well, not necessarily." Jack says.

"Then why did she just kick your ass in that sparring?" Julie asks.

"Will everyone shut up!?" Rudy yells. Everyone looks at him. "Thank you. Now, answer my question, will ya? Crawford, as in Mary Crawford?" He asks.

"Yeah, that's my mom."

"And your mom's dad is Mason Anderson?"

"That's him." Kim says. "You seem to be a fan."

"Are you kidding? Bobby Wasabi is the only reason I teach at this school!"

"Hold up, who's Mason Anderson?" Mika asks.

"And what does he have to do with Bobby Wasabi?" Jack asks.

"Mason is the sensi who trained Bobby!" Rudy tells them.

"Your grandfather is the person who trained Bobby Wasabi? Martial arts movie star?" Jack asks.

"Yup. That's him."

"Wow. So, the person who is just as good as me, was trained by the same person that trained Bobby Wasabi." Jack says.

"Well, technically, she's better." Milton says.

"Redhead's got a point." Jerry agrees.

"Please, if I knew Kimberly here was experienced, I wouldn't have let her push me around like that." Hearing this, Kim got extremely pissed. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"Call me Kimberly again, and you won't live to hear the rest of my threat. My name is Kim." She says with her teeth clenched together in anger. She jerks him higher against the wall. "Got it?" Jack gulps and nods frantically with his eyes wide open and staring at hers. Kim releases her grip, sending him falling to the ground. "Good."

* * *

"So Kim," Jack says, walking over to the bench she's sitting on after working on reverse side kicks with one of the dummies. Julie and Mika left the dojo to let the others practice, knowing they need it. "The rest of the gang and I where going to go into town tomorrow to have lunch at Mika's uncle's restaurant. You wanna come?" He asks, sitting down on the bench next to her.

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Great Mika will tell you where we'll meet up." Kim nods.

"Can't wait." She says.

"So," He says, getting up from the bench, "does the granddaughter of the sensi that taught Bobby Wasabi have any advice for the black belt, Jack Brewer?"

"Actually, she does." Kim tells him.

"Which is..." He says, motioning for her to go on.

"For one thing, you put too much weight on the foot you're kicking with. Here, throw me a front-snap kick." She tells him. He kicks in her direction and Kim catches his foot. "Watch," She takes his foot and takes a pulls it towards her, causing Jack to hop, Kim sweeps her leg under him, causing him to fall to the mats. "See what I mean," Kim holds out her hand that Jack takes. She pulls him up, causing him to end up right in front of her. _Right_ in front of her. Jack stays there and starts to interlink their fingers. Kim pulls away from his grasp. "You have to stay light on your feet and keep your weight balanced on both feet." She says after clearing her throat.

"Right, sorry."

"I should get going." Kim says. She grabs her backpack and starts running for the door. She ignores Jack's yells to stop and runs to her dorm room.

* * *

**DONE! Not much to say here, so just look at the Authors note at the bottom of the next chapter.**

**~Pirulina**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim slams the door behind her and drops her backpack on the floor next to the bed. She falls backwards on the bed, letting out a large groan.

"Wow, someone seems stressed." Kim tuns to find that Mika was the one who talked in the thick accent and was sitting on her bed with Julie, both doing something on their phones. It wasn't that being the thing that caught her attention, it was the girl sitting on the bean bag chair next to them. She didn't see her at the dojo.

"You have no idea." Kim tells her, ignoring the girl.

"Well, talk!" Julie yells. Kim looks at her with a confused expression.

"I don't know the first thing about you."

"No," Mika and Julie walk over to her, leaving the unknown girl on the sack of purple fuz. "but I am your roommate and I am here to help!" She yells, "Now spill." Kim sits up on the bed with her legs crossed. Mika and Julie sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Okay. Why does Jack care so freaking much?! We just met! He doesn't know a thing about me." Now, the unknown girl's head snaps up from her phone.

"Hold up." She says, "Jack?" She chuckles, "I could use some blackmail." She says, walking over to the bed where the other girls are crowded around.

"He knows that your name is Kim Crawford and you're new here." Julie says.

"And he knows that your grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi and you." Mika adds in.

"And he knows you're a black belt in HiKi Do and a third degree in TaeKwon Do." Julie tells her. The unknown girl's eyes snap open to all this new information on the new girl. As much as she want's to speak up, she notices it might be better for the near future if she stays quiet.

"Okay!" Kim yells, getting them to stop talking. "So he does know more than a bit about me. But still! What does that have to do with anything?" She asks.

"Well," Mika starts, stretching out the 'e', as if knowing she won't like the answer. "You _are_ the granddaughter of the man who trained martial arts movie star, Bobby Wasabi."

This caught Kim's attention.

"Are you saying, he's using me?" She asks.

"It could be." Mika says.

"No, I don't think so." The unknown girl says, "I've known Jack longer than the three of you put together,"

"Let's keep in mind I just met him four hours ago." Kim interrupts.

"Yeah, still, Jack wouldn't do that. According to everyone but me, he's a nice guy. Last time I checked, he's never had a girlfriend. If he is "just using you" then he also would have used many other girls." The unknown girl speaks up.

"I have another theory." Mika says. "In my country, when a boy cares, he likes the girl." She says with a smirk.

"Mika," Julie says, "that's in every country."

"Sure," Kim comments.

"Oh, so you don't believe me?" Julie asks her in disbelief.

"No Julie, I don't."

"And why is that?" Mika being the one who asks.

"Because... because!" Kim exclaims.

"That's not a good enough of an answer!" Julie exclaims.

"Can we just drop the subject?" Kim asks.

"No! This is important!" Julie yells. This girl is persistent to get Kimberly to accept the fact that her new friend is crushing on her.

"How is this important?!" Kim yells.

"Because Jackson Brewer has never liked a girl!" The unknown girl exclaims.

"Well-"

"Jackson Brewer has _never_ liked a girl!" She repeats and sends Mika a death glare, stopping her in the middle of her sentence. Knowing Jack as well as she does, she knows the closest he's ever gotten to liking a girl, is... nothing. There is no evidence. That is, until now.

"How do you know this?" Kim asks her.

"I'm Grace. Grace Brewer." She says. Kim sits there with her jaw hanging open.

"You mean-"

"Yup, Jack's my twin. Oh, and Julie's roommate." Kim flops back down on the mattress of her bed.

"Well, that's new information." Kim's eyes then snap up in realization. "Wait! Why do I freakin' care if he has a twin?!" She immediately sits back up.

"Yeah... I'm not too sure." Grace tells her.

"I think I do." Grace says with a smirk. Everyone's attention turn onto her. "Kim's crushing on someone."

"No she isn't!" Kim yells.

"Yes, she is." Julie agrees.

"No!" She yells, then makes a straight face. "No!" She yells again with a 'come on!' expression.

"You replied twice, meaning you're not sure of the answer." Julie says.

"Well, maybe I'm not." Kim says. "Look, I'm trusting you guys and I'm not too sure if that's a good idea since I just met the three of you in the past hour." She stopped to see their reaction, which is just engaged faces, wanting to know more. She unwillingly goes on. "I'm not sure if I like-like him yet, and I hope I don't. I just got here and it's my first time going to a boarding school. I want to get things straight, you know, get the rhythm of stuff around here.

Mika nods. "I get that. But you've got two weeks. Then we'll start working on this."

"Working on what?" Kim asks.

"Y-"

"Nothing," Grace cuts Mika off. "It's just something they say in her country. Right Mika?" She sends Mika a threatening glare.

"Um, yes. Absolutely."

"But-"

"Well!" Julie stops Kim from asking any questions. "You still have to unpack so why don't we help you?" With that, the three girls rush to grab Kim's bags, leaving Kim confused on the bed.

* * *

"What was _that?_" Milton asks Jack. Jack turns around to face him.

"You saw that?" Jack asks, pointing over his shoulder to where Kim ran off.

"Every second of it." He says. "And if I know Rudy and Jerry as well as I think I do, then they where—and still are—probably watching from behind the shades of Rudy's office." Jack and Milton both look over to the windows of Rudy's office and see the shades ruffle. Jack lets out a sigh and walks over to the bench, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I really thought I had her." Jack says.

"What do you mean?" Milton asks him.

"I really thought we were going to be friends. Good friends. But, I'm not so sure anymore."

"Well, why not?" Milton asks, walking over to the bench.

"'Cause, she ran out on me."

"Well, based on what just happened before that, she probably just wanted to avoid the awkward tension." Milton tells him.

"Yeah, I guess," Jack says, looking up, deep in thought.

"You have nothing to worry about, Jack. Calm down, you'll probably end up friends. Maybe even better." Jack looks up at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on Jack." Jerry says, walking out of Rudy's office. "We can all see how you two look at each other. It's obvious you two like each other."

"See? Even Jerry notices. _Jerry!_" Milton yells, motioning to Jerry.

"Yeah, well. I don't think so." Jack says. "She probably hates me now."

"We just went over this!" Milton yells. "She doesn't hate you!"

"Whatever. But 'us'," He makes quotation marks with his fingers. "isn't happening."

"But you want it to, don't you?" Milton asks. Jack looks at the ground and blushes.

"He's blushing! He _does _want it to happen!" Jerry yells.

"Oooh!" Milton accuses. "Jack is crushing!"

"Shut up." He mutters before grabbing his bag and walking out of the dojo.

"Well, that was interesting." Jerry says.

"You bet it was." Milton agrees. "And I'm gonna make something from it."

* * *

"Jerry!" Mika yells, catching Jack, Milton, and Jerry to look over at the table in the cafeteria with the small group of the four girls. The guys make their way over to the girls with the trays with their dinner.

"What's new?" Jack asks, looking at Kim, who's doing her best to avoid his gaze.

"Not much you know, we were-"

"Well, looks like the group of karate geeks got bigger." They all hear, cutting Julie off.

"We should go." Mika says, getting up from the table and taking her stuff with her. Grace and Julie follow in her footsteps.

"What are you doing here, Kai?" Jack asks, disgust clear in his voice.

"Just checking up on the geeks," Kai says, "not that we care on how you're doing."

"Well, we're fine. You and you're little 'posse' and just go back to your declared table in the cafeteria. Jack tells him.

"Hold on, I'm not done here." Kai says, taking a seat next to Kim. "I don't recognize you. What's a blonde doing with these geeks." Kim tenses up, hearing someone mention her hair. "Oh, I'm making you nervous, am I?" He says, elbowing Kim.

"You can leave now, Kai." Jack stands up to say, bending over to table, spitting out Kai's name.

"What makes you think I want to?" He asks. "I'm sure blondie here wouldn't mind me staying." The group of guys behind Kai, 'ooh'. Kim squeezes her eyes shut and faces down and away from Kai.

"You leave her alone!" Jack yells, his hands turning into fists.

"Why should I? Not that she'll do anything about it." Kai smirks at his comeback. Jack slightly relaxes. He waits for Kim to deal with him, knowing she can better then he himself. "Well that shut Jackie up."

"I can." Kim hurriedly responds. Still not moving her head. "I can and will." The crowd behind Kai 'ooh's again.

Kai, being oh so confident that she has no strength on her, responds, "Is that so." being more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Kim says, standing up, so she has the height advantage. "it is."

"Well then," Kai replies, standing up. "it seems to me that you're part of the karate geeks."

"I'm part of the dojo." Purposely not answering his question. Karate? No. She's never taken a class in her life.

"Would you look at that?" Kai says, looking at the group of guys behind him. "Blondie knows the proper name for where the karate geeks do what they call karate."

"You have no right to call me blondie." Kim spits at him.

"Well then, _blondie_," He says, causing Kim to flinch. "if you take karate with the geeks, then you wouldn't mind sparring out on the football field tomorrow morning." The guys 'ooh' again.

"I never said I take karate," She tells him. "but I accept your challenge." This shut's his posse up.

"Okay then, maybe I could teach you a little something. Football field at nine. Don't be late," He says walking away with his group following. "_blondie_."

Kim sit's back down and takes a bite of her apple, as if everything that the cafeteria witnessed, didn't happen.

"Kim! Do you know what you just did?!" Milton exclaims.

"Yup." She simply replies.

"That was Kai. He has a third degree black belt in karate!" Jerry yells at her.

"So am I." She says to them. She puts her apple down on her tray and gives them an intense look. "I'm pretty dang sure I can beat that dainty little thing. Let's keep in mind I have a black belt in two categories in martial arts. And what about my grandfather? Forgot about him? He wouldn't like that."

"Kim, Kai is really good. _Really_ good. No one's ever lost to him not even me! _Me!"_ Jack exclaims to her from across the table!"

"Jack, I beat you too." She reminds him. "Plus, there's a first time for everything."

"Exactly, it could be you living up to that expression!"

Kim sends him a glare. "Really Jack? You think I've never lost? That's low. There's a first time for everything. _Everything_. I've been defeated more than once." She clarifies.

"I'm just gonna go out there and ask the obvious follow up question. By who?" Milton asks.

"My grandfather. Come on Milton! Keep up! We all know I'm no where near bad. I'm _good_. If I'm gonna lose to someone, it's gonna be someone good."

"Alright! Okay! I got it."

* * *

"So what's with Kai?" Kim asks Jack. The two are making their way back to the dorms after everyone fled from the cafeteria.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why is he on the football team if you and the others say he's so good at karate?" Jack hesitates to answer.

"Well, he's my cousin." Jack tells her. Kim stops walking to face him.

"Your _cousin_?" Jack nods. "How are you related to... To that jerk?!"

"Well, my mom has a-"

"No! Not that!" She stops him from going on. "I mean, you two are nothing alike! You're all nice and amazing and he's all... Blah!" Jack laughs at her description of his cousin But soon stops after realizing what her description of him was.

"You think I'm amazing?" Kim looks at him with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open from astonishment.

Realizing she can't take it back, she answers, "Yeah, I guess I do." They both stay, staring at each other, getting a few strange looks from other students, who are also heading back to their dorms. Kim looks away from the eyes that keep her hypnotized, being the first to brake the gaze.

"So, Kai." She keeps walking, stuffing her hands into her pockets, purposely avoiding his gaze.

"Right," He says, coming back to reality and catching up with Kim. "Grace told you I'm her brother, right?"

"She do that a lot?"

"Yup. Well, Grace, Kai, and I all started taking karate when we were four. During Freshmen year, we all joined the dojo. To Grace and I, it was all about discipline and respect. To Kai, it was all about having an advantage over others during a fight. Before the school year started, Kai wanted to force Grace and me to quit the dojo and join the football team. Grace said no, she wanted to join the dance group. Kai was upset and wanted me to help him force Grace. He thought I would because we used to do everything when we were little. I told him that if Grace wants to join the dance group, she should, and that I wanted to stay at the dojo. After that, Kai stopped talking to Grace, and when he talked to me, it was never for anything good. Since Kai is the captain of the football team, and I'm the best in the dojo,"

"_Was_ the best in the dojo." Kim corrects him.

"Fine, was the best in the dojo, the football team hated everyone in the dojo, and everyone in the dojo did and still does their best to avoid the football team."

"Well that's not right," Kim says.

Jack turns to Kim. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you're family. It was just a little disagreement. Sure, Kai can be pretty mean, but it's your job to fix that."

"Kai is unfixable."

"That word is not in my vocabulary."

"Kai? Don't worry it's not in mine either."

"No, not Kai, unfixable." Kim tells him. "I'll make sure you two make up."

"And how are you planning on doing that? I'm pretty sure we're not going to be family anytime soon." Jack asks her, confident that he and Kai aren't becoming family.

"Not sure yet. Plus, it doesn't have to be soon. I have till graduation. Trust me, I have my ways."

"You do realize we just met a few hours ago. I don't know you too well."

"Trust me, or don't. I don't care. I'm not letting a family feud just go by."

"Whatever you say."

Jack is confident that there is no way that Kim is going to make them family again. Their argument showed Kai's true colors, there's no turning back. Kai is the person he is, and if Kim thinks she can change that, let her.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the late update. I just realized that I might be moving closer to my family. And I'm not just talking a few blocks down, I'm talking a few continents down. So I might move to the other side of the world. I'm taking it pretty hard and so are my friends. I may not have many, but I do have some. Sorry if updates are short or slow. I'm going to try updating every Saturday. I'm going to be taking this very seriously. **

**On another note, OMFG! Guys! That was amazing! You guys are so awesome! I may lose all my friends, but you guys are definitely a family I can never move away from. Literally, cause if I do move then I'll still update. And don't worry! It'll still be in english. I'd better not forget English. It's my first language!**

**Okay well, thanks so much!**

**~Pirulina**


	4. Chapter 4

Kim wakes up to the lyrics of a foreign song. Being five in the morning and still dark out, she finds it strange. She rubs her eyes and sits up to find Mika knocking off an iPod from a speaker, stopping the song from playing.

"Sorry, Kim. I must have forgotten to turn off the alarm." Mika tells her.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I should get up anyway." She says, swinging her legs to the side of the bed to stand up.

"But it's Saturday."

"So? This is the time I usually get up to train. I'm just gonna get dressed and head to the dojo."

"Okay, can I come? I've always wanted to watch someone practice Martial Arts."

"What about the others?"

"Are you kidding? They barely get through the stretching. If it wasn't for Jack, they wouldn't survive _that_."

"Well then, I guess it's time you watch a pro."

* * *

"So, let's get started." Kims says, dropping her bag in the corner.

"Let's?" Mika asks, surprised by her choice of words.

"Yup, seeing by your description of how everyone else usually practices, they'll probably get wiped out in the first round. So, I thought that it'd be good to have a backup. What do you think?"

"I like the idea, but with the next tournament so close, how will I ever be able to not get hurt myself?" Mika asks, still unsure.

"I can train you." Kim simply replies, walking over to the shelf with all the supplies and looking at the things in it.

"How are you going to-"

"Don't doubt my greatness." Kim snaps, looking back at her.

"Got it." Mika says.

"So my grandpa taught me something I'm supposed to do when I'm losing a match." She says, walking towards Mika and dropping the paddle she grabbed from the shelf by the mats. "You take the arm of your opponent," She walks over behind Mika, "and bend the arm so the elbow is bent." She says, taking her arm and bending it, "Bring the elbow in-between the shoulder blades and press down," she does what she's been saying, when she brings her elbow to the spot between the shoulder blades Mika falls to the ground in pain. "and watch as your opponent falls to the ground in pain."

"Well that hurt." Mika says, arching her back with her hand where the pain strikes.

"Exactly. It'll be strange if people just see you do that. And if your opponent has any common sense, they won't let you get behind them." Kim explains.

"So..."

"So... We train!"

* * *

"Move your hips along with your foot." Kim instructs Mika as Mika moves her foot. "No, don't move your foot, pivot it." Kim tells her as she readjusts her foot and tries again. "Good, now move your hips while you move your foot, so it looks like a front kick. If you don't move it last minute, they know what you're going to do and know how to block."

"Um, Kim? Aren't you supposed to meet Kai now?" Mika asks, looking at the clock behind Kim while setting her foot down. Kim turns around to face clock.

"Shit! I am!" She yells, and grabs her bag before running out the door. She stops herself right outside the door. "How did you know?" She asks, turning around to look at Mika.

"Jack told me to make sure you get there on time."

"Okay then?" She says before running out the door, just to stop herself once again. "I should probably leave this here." She says, dropping her sparring bag by the door.

Kim keeps running towards the football field. She runs in-between the two buildings and down the path, getting some strange looks from other students, probably wondering why she was in such a rush on a Saturday morning.

Kim has been wondering if she should really do this, she normally wouldn't fight unless it was for self defense, sparring, or a tournament. She would feel out of place and as if she's doing something wrong when she does. After a while of thinking about it, she found it safer to get Kai and Jack back to liking each other if Kai knew not to mess with her. Even if she does feel any guilt during the fight, she could think of it as practice. According to Jack and everyone else, this kid is tough. Him have the title of team captain for the football team, shows it. Either way, Kim usually didn't have too much of a problem beating someone else in a sparring. Being the reason why she likes to spar with her grandfather so much. He's the only one that isn't so easy to beat. Of course, she will beat him from time to time, but mostly, he would beat her without showing any effort. This being the reason why Kim thinks he lets her win when she does manage to find a mistake to use to her advantage.

Eventually, the football field comes into view. The first thing Kim notices, is all the students, gathered around the field and sitting on the metal bleachers. She slows down and looks around. One of the students notice her and says something to another student. Eventually, most of the students notice her. She finds everyone looking back and moving out of the way, the one and only Kai coming into view. He shoves through the students and walks towards Kim.

"You showed up." He says, rather surprised. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"I never back down from a challenge." She snaps at him.

"Well then, let's get started." Kai says, walking towards another spot on the grass with Kim following.

They both face each other and bow. Kai gets in his fighting stance and starts to move around. Kim, being the same person she usually is, she stands in a sloppy tiger stance with all her weight on her left foot, being the place where she would usually lose her balance. Kai starts going straight at her with a roundhouse kick to her side followed by a reverse swing kick, knocking her to the ground, leaving her surprised that he would start with the intense combination. Surprised he didn't care if she was a girl or a blonde. She's human. That's all that seemed to matter. Well, he sure likes to get straight to the point. All of the students 'ooh' at Kim's fall.

"Like every other karate geek," He says, bending down towards her face, "you're just weak." He says before starting to walk away.

"Hold up." Kai, surprised she actually has the guts to say something, turns around to see her on her feet. "I'm anything but _weak_." She says, spitting out the word weak. The word disgusts her. "I'm just getting started." She says, holding her arms out for emphasis. Kai raises his right eyebrow, surprised on the choice of words.

"Okay then," He says, walking back to where he was before.

They both skip the bow. This time, Kim makes sure to have a perfect fighting position, determined to keep all of her other moves and stances the exact same way.

_Perfectly._

Kai throws her a strong roundhouse Kick. Kim blocks this. Kim refuses to throw anything at him. She only blocks his moves. After being hit with a strong reverse side kick, causing her to take a step back, she notices that all of his strikes have one thing in common. Her grandfather's advice was coming in handy now. His move was full of strength and force, showing Kim that he's not going to focus on his movement and kick. His kicks are really sloppy even though they're full of strength. Much like Jack, with those kicks, to use more strength, he would put all of his weight on the leg he's using to kick. Kai soon throws her an ax kick. Kim, using what she realized, grabs his foot and brings it over his head. Kai's eyes widen by her sudden change.

"Keep your weight balanced." She tells him before bringing his foot up to the point where he falls to the ground. Kai's eyes are still wide open as if still surprised that he just got beat. all of the students start clapping and 'oohing' at Kai being given advice. Kim barely noticed the crowd until they started cheering.

"How did you-" Kai says, cutting himself off as he stands up. "Who are you?" He says, shock still noticeable on his face.

"A rose." She says, turning around and starting to walk away. "A rose with thorns."

* * *

"Kim!" Kim turns around to find it was Jack that called her name. "Wait up!" Kim waits for him to catch up to her. He soon reaches her side and they both keep walking.

"Hey,"

"That was amazing!" He exclaims to her.

"What was?"

"Were you not at the football field five minutes ago?"

"I was the one sparring!" She yells at him. "and it wasn't too big of a deal. I've beaten plenty of people before."

"Yeah, but this is Kai. _Kai!__" _He says, as if it's going to affect life.

"Okay..."

"You don't just beat Kai like that."

"But I just did." Jack rolls his eyes at her answer.

"You have to show me how you did that." Jack tells her, determined to live up to her techniques.

"Why would I do that?" Kim asks, purposely trying to get on his nerves.

"Because we're best friends." Kim stops walking at looks at him, confusion easily read on her face.

"We've known each other for a day." She points out.

"Less then a day."

"My point exactly." She says, as they both continue to walk through campus. Jack rolls his eyes. "So in less than a day, we've become best friends?"

"I think so." Jack tells her, convinced. "We know quite a bit about each other, and I think you'd make a good best friend."

"Alright then. We're best friends." Kim confirms.

"Good."

* * *

**Shorter than usual but I wanted to get it in on Friday so I'm sorry if it's not Friday in your time zone. I think that chapter worked well considering I was half typing hand half looking at good profile pics that people made me. The one I have now (with the castle and the book) is made by Iya30. So check her out. Please review! It helps to know I have people reading! Thanks so much!**

**~Pirulina**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and Kim eventually reach the cafeteria and sit down where the others are after being interrupted quite a few times by people congratulating Kim on... she's not too sure what she did was so amazing.

"Hey guys," Jack tells them.

"Kim! That was amazing! How did you do it?" Jerry asks.

"Do what?" Kim asks him, confused.

"Kai! You just flipped him!"

"You just answered your own question."

"Huh?" Jerry says, now it's his turn for confusion.

"I flipped him."

"Yeah, but how?"

"With my hand." Kim tells him, waving her hand for effect. To Kim, flipping Kai is like flipping any other person. Like a pancake. You flip it, and it's done. Over with. And last time she checked, no one ever congratulates her dad when he successfully flips the pancakes he makes.

"Well, your hand's got skill!"

"Thanks?" Kim asks, not sure how to take that... compliment.

"He's right, Kim." Grace says, "No ones ever beaten Kai before. He's considered the toughest person on campus!" Just then, Jack decides to cough dramatically.

"No." Kim tells him.

"What?" Jack asks.

"I think I'd be the toughest person on campus." Kim says with a flip of her hair.

"Nu uh!"

"Ya ha!"

"Nu uh!"

"Ya ha!"

"Nu uh!"

"Ya ha!"

"Nu uh!"

"Ya ha!"

"Nu uh!"

"Ya ha!"

"Nu-"

"Jack! Give it a rest! It's obvious Kim is tougher than you." Some guy says from the table across from them.

"Duh." Kim tells him, going back to her apple.

"Thanks for that Luke!" Jack yells at the table across from them.

"No prob!" He gets for a response. Jack rolls his eyes at the people trying to help.

"Hey, nice job out there." A guy with a football jersey walks by, patting Kim on the back.

"Thanks." She says before going back to her food. She looks up to see Grace, Julie, Mika, Jack, Jerry, and Milton all staring at her with wide eyes and mouth open. She slams her apple down on the table, probably bruising it in the process.

"What!?" She yells, "What could I have _possibly _done to surprise you all!?"

"That was Bryce." Grace tells her.

"And..."

"Bryce is Kai's best friend." Milton explains.

"And..."

"And no normal person would just congratulate someone like that." Julie further explains.

"And..."

"And that proves that what you did wasn't normal." Grace tells her.

"I flipped Kai! Get over it!" Kim yells at them.

"Bryce is who you must tell." Mika says.

"And everyone that mentioned it on the way here." Jack finishes.

"Fine," She stands up on the table and yells, "I flipped Kai! Get over it!" After hearing this, the cafeteria bursts out into a loud mutters, many of the people in the cafeteria (which aren't many, it being breakfast and a Saturday,) crowd around Kim.

"Ugh, what did I just do?" She says, dropping her elbows to her knees.

"Kim!" She hears being whispered. She looks up to notice that it was Jack being the one who spoke. He nods towards the doors of the cafeteria. Kim nods and bends down, under the table and crawls away from the table. Once far away enough, she gets up and sprints to the door with Jack close behind her.

"Seriously, Kim! Don't do that! _Ever._" Jack tells her once they're both out of the cafeteria.

"Got it." She replies.

"The people at this school are _way _to into all the drama."

"So what I said would have gotten around either way?"

"It kinda already did." Jack replies, scared of her reply. Kim glares at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow, the whole school already knows about the sparring you and I had at the dojo."

"Oh yeah," Jack looks at her, confusion written across his face.

"You know? How?"

"When we were sparring, there where quite a lot of people standing outside the doors." Jack throws his head back and groans.

"That's not fun."

"Because..."

"Now the school knows that I got beat by a girl." Kim stops walking and looks at him, sending him a threatening glare. Jack stops walking and looks back at her, realizing he said what he was thinking.

"I wanna kill you so badly right now." She says, pulling her hands up, making movements with her fingers so it looks like she's choking him from her view. "But," She drops her hands and continues walking "I'm being nice and deciding not too."

"Thank you."

"Because now, you're expecting it." Jack rolls his eyes.

"You're nice."

"I know I'm nice but what are you?" Kim asks.

"What?"

"I honestly don't know. My grandfather says that to me all the time. I don't get it." She says, shaking her head.

"Alright then, I'll see you at Phil's?"

"Phil's?"

"Mika's uncle, his restaurant."

"Oh, then yeah."

"Cool, Mika'll take you there."

"I'll see you then."

* * *

"Grace! Wait up!" Grace turns her head to see Brett running towards her. She keeps walking, faster this time. Knowing what will happen if she's seen talking to him. "Stop!" Eventually, Luke catches up to her. "Are you avoiding me now?"

"I always have. Ever since the incident." She says without bothering to look at him.

"I still don't understand why. That was a year ago!"

"Well, the feud still goes on today. If Jack sees you talking to me, you're dead meat."

"I can take him!"

"Not last time you couldn't." She tells him. "What about Kai? He'd kill us both, and everyone knows the only person ever to beat him is Kim. Last time I checked, you ain't her." She explains.

"They'll eventually understand." Brett complains.

"Brett!" She yells at him, annoyed by his unrealistic confidence, stopping them both in their tracks. "This is no _Disney _movie! There is no happy ever after! This is _real life_. We don't live in Hollywood. There is _no_ happy endings." She finishes off her version of her speech and walks off, faster then earlier, and up the few steps to get inside the girls' dorm. Thinking that Brett will stop at that.

"That doesn't mean we can't make one."

She thought wrong.

She stops there in her tracks, and avoiding his gaze by looking down, she says,

"Yes it does."

* * *

After watching and listening into Grace and Brett's in counter from the window she left open, Kim runs out her dorm and down the stairs to catch up to Brett.

"Brett!" She yells, once she's out the doors of the building. He turns around and once he realizes who she is, his face turns more confused than before.

"Kim, hey, how do you know my name?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Everyone one knows who you are after doing what you did to Kai." He tells her. "So, now answer my question."

"Eavesdropping is a hobby of mine." She explains, "Speaking of which, what's up with you and Grace?" His face turns to hesitant.

"You heard that?" He says, starting to walk with Kim beside him.

"Every bit." She answers, "Now answer the question." She says, her face going from cheery to strict.

"It's a long story." He answers, not wanting to explain it to her.

"It's a Saturday, I've got time."

"Yeah, but-"

"No excuses." She tells him. "I always get the information I want one way or another. We can argue about it, or we could do it quickly and you can just tell me." Brett sighs before starting to explain.

"You know how Jack and Grace hate Kai, right?" Kim nods, "Well, because of that, the football team, dance team, and people who joined the dojo, hate each other. Being that, Jack and Grace hate the football team. Jack being Jack, hates anyone on the football team, or anyone that's Kai's friend for that matter. When he saw Grace walking with me, he went full out, knowing I'm one of Kai's best friends. He tried to beat me up, but I fought him off." He says, smirking.

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"'Cause according to that talk you had with Grace earlier, Jack kicked your ass." She says, with one eyebrow lifted and her arms crossed.

"Okay, he did. Ever since then, the three teams hate each other even more. Grace does her best not to talk to Jack, even though it's just that hard how her friends are his friends. Grace now does her best to avoid to football team."

"Don't you mean you?"

"That too." He corrects.

"So, are you willing to put an end to the feud?" Kim asks him.

"You're against it too?" He asks, turning to look at her.

"Absolutely!" She exclaims. "Ugh, I sound like my mom. She says that word too much." She says in disgust. "Anyway, I understand that there's family out there that don't exactly get along. But hating each other to a point where it gets in the way of another persons love life? That's not right." She explains.

"Thanks, but-"

"Don't tell me you don't like her, everyone knows you do. Jack wouldn't have beat you up otherwise."

"Okay, so I guess we're doing this?" He asks and stops walking to turn to Kim.

"Yes, we are." Kim says, shaking his hand. She begins to walk away. "And for the record," She says, not turning around to face him but loud enough so he can hear her along with the few people around them. "I've always hated Romeo and Juliet. It's too sad for my liking."

* * *

**Yes, it is shorter, and it is late, and it is on purpose. People, I don't put up those rants about how much I appreciate reviews because it brings up the number for words the story has and it's not true. I try my best to give you a fair story. Now, you should understand that I _love _reviews and they really do help. I've noticed how many have followed and there's very few that review so please help me out!  
**

**~Pirulina**


	6. Chapter 6

"There they are!" Mika exclaims as she and Kim walk through the doors and towards the table where Mika spotted Julie, Grace, Jerry, Milton, and Jack all sitting at. Mika slides into the booth next to Julie where she and Milton are sitting while Kim slides into the booth next to Jack where he and Jerry are sitting, leaving Grace sitting on a chair at the end of the table.

"You made it." Jack says to Kim.

"Yup, so Mika, who's your uncle?" Kim answers, just to change the subject.

"Well, he should-"

"Mika!" Exclaims a man in a yellow shirt with a worn out smock over it, walking over to the table. "You are here!"

"Yes, Uncle Phil, this is Kim, she's new to our school." Mika explains. "She's my new roommate."

"Oh! You must try my falafel!" He says before walking off.

"Well, okay th-" Kim cut's herself off when she sees a goat walk out of the kitchen. "What's that?"

"Oh that tootsie." Jack answers.

"Not exactly what I meant."

"It's Phil's goat. It's his best friend. According to Phil himself, the goat is the cook." Grace explains.

"So you guys eat food from a goat as if it's a normal lunch?" Kim questions.

"It tastes better than you'd think." Jack answers.

"So you're living in a goat version of _Rattatuoui_?"

"I guess we are." Milton answers in realization.

"Food!" Phil exclaims, walking over to the table with a metal tray with smaller paper trays with what Kim assumes is the falafel. He places all the smaller trays of falafel on the table. Phil starts to stare at Kim, much like everyone else.

"What?" She asks.

"Eat it!" Mika exclaims. Startled by her outburst, Kim takes a falafel ball and puts it up to her mouth. She glances at everyone who's still staring at her, and takes a bite of it.

"Well?" Julie asks.

"It's okay," Kim confirms.

"Thank god,"

"Good,"

"Finally,"

"So Kim," Grace starts, "there anyone you miss from your old school?"

"Well, yeah, all the obvious. Friends, the school, everything anyone would."

"Yeah... not exactly what I meant." She says with an eyebrow raised. Kim's face turns from confused to struck with realization in a matter of seconds.

"Oh wow." She says, rolling her eyes. "No, no one in particular." Jack silently sighs hearing this.

"Say what you want." Grace responds.

* * *

After that... strange conversation. They all talked about the first thing that came to mind. They've went through all the people to look out for at the school. Of course, most of it was explained by Jack who mentioned every name on the football team and some other people that by the others' reactions, Kim assumes are friends of Kai or people on the football team.

Many of the people to look out for (that Jack didn't already take the chance to name) are cheerleaders. Yes, cheerleaders. _So _unpredictable. Of course, everyone has that group of people to look out for, usually they're all cheerleaders. Of course, there's those cheerleaders that aren't so horrible. But hey, it's what makes a team.

On the way out of the restaurant, Kim remembered the conversation she had with Brett.

"Hey Grace!" She called out. Grace turned around and waited for Kim to catch up.

"Oh, hey Kim, what's up?"

"Well," Kim starts, walking along. "I've noticed that you and Brett are pretty good friends."

"The football player? W-"

"Yes, the football player, why do you refer to him as 'the football player'? How does it matter if he's on the football team?"

"You know why." She responds in that 'I'm not going to waste my breath telling you because you already know what I'm talking about' voice.

"No, I don't." Of course Kim knows why she's rejecting his friendship, she just wants to get it out of her so Kim can make her smart-ass comment.

"Yeah, you do."

"_No_, I don't." Grace sighs, knowing that it'll come out of her sooner or later.'

"Kai's on the football team. Anyone on the football team, is an enemy."

"Why are they enemies?"

"Did you or did you not hear Jack's rant about every football player and how they all have one goal."

"Which is..."

"To destroy Jack, destroy me, destroy the dance team, destroy the karate geeks." Grace says, "No offense." She quickly adds.

"None taken." Kim says, "So what? Who cares what Jack says? I don't! I'll be friends with whoever I want to be."

"You can, I can't. His enemy is my enemy. It's what family does."

"No, it's what overbearing parents do. Not what a sibling should do." Grace sighs hearing this.

"There was this one time, when Jack saw me walking with Brett. He didn't care what he was doing, he made sure that Brett would never be seen near me again."

"I've seen you with him."

"No, you saw him with me." Grace corrects.

"And your exact words are if he ever see's Brett with you. Which I did."

"I'm doing this for his own safety." Grace says, trying to get it off of her mistake from her use of words.

"Are you? Because if you ask me, it seems like he doesn't care." Kim says. "Why would you protect someone, that's not even giving an effort to help you help them?" She adds before Grace get's a chance to say anything. Grace stays silent, not knowing what to say. "He's doing this because he'd rather spend time with you than time worrying about what Jack would do to him. If you ask me, that's a pretty damn good trait to have in a friend."

"Can we not talk about this?" Grace says.

"We don't have to. But I really want you to think about what you're doing to the guy. He wants to spend time with you and all that time you're using to him away. Instead of protecting him, protect your friendship. Stand up to Jack. He is, now it's your turn." Kim finishes before running to catch up to the rest of the group, purposely leaving Grace to think about what she's done to Brett. Grace silently takes Kim's advice under consideration.

* * *

Once they all reached campus, they all split up. Jack, Grace, Julie, and Milton all went to their own dorms. Jerry and Mika went off to who knows where. Kim? Take a guess.

"What are you doing here?" Kai yells out to Kim interrupting the football practice. Kim ignored his comment and walked up to him crossing the marked grass. "You're a karate geek, you don't belong here. Go back to your dojo."

"No." Kim snaps.

"No?"

"No. I don't believe that's why you want me to leave." She says, shifting her weight to her other leg.

"Then tell me," Kai says, "why _do _I want you to leave?"

"Because I'm a friend of Jack's."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I should be asking you that." Kim replies, "Why should it matter if I'm part of the dojo?"

"Because everyone in the dojo are know-it-all's." He replies, showing how he's unsure of his answer through his voice.

"Correction." Kim states, throwing him a roundhouse kick but stopping right by his neck. "_I'm_ a know-it-all." She finishes, slowly dropping her foot down to the position it was earlier. "Last time I checked you are too."

"She's got a point." One of the football players with the number '5' on his blue jersey say over Kai's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Kai yells, throwing his neck around to turn to whoever it was that spoke. "Why are you here?" Kai asks.

"To ask you on your side of the story. I've heard Jack's, you could say Grace's, even Brett's side of the story." Kim tells him, glancing over at Brett. "Your turn."

"Why should I tell you?" Kai asks. "You're just a karate geek." He says, walking away and waving Kim off. "We're done here." He says as the football team starts to walk away. Brett sends Kim a hopeful look.

"You know what, you're right. I am 'just a karate geek'. A karate geek that kicked your ass." She says. Kai stops and turns around.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope! Not till you tell me what I need to know." Kai sighs and waves off the rest of the football team. When they don't leave, he sends them a glare. They all rush off. Kim notices how they're all afraid of him.

"Jack, Grace, and I all joined the dojo. We were all black belts. This year, the school added football to the extracurricular sports. I saw it as an opportunity to improve on strength and balance. So, I joined. Grace liked the idea of using another sport to improve on things we're not too good at. That being that, she joined the dance team to help with agility and balance. I thought I knew that Jack would agree to joining the football team. Jack thought it was taking time away from my training and Grace's dancing with hers. He got upset when I tried to convince him to join. We got into a fight and now he's out of my life." He finishes. "Now, I leave." He says, before walking away.

"Wait!" Kim yells, just to notice he left the field.

"Kim!" Kim turns around to find Brett running over to her, out of his football uniform. Kim starts to walk away from the football field, knowing Brett will catch up. "So what'd Kai say?"

"If you ask me, his version actually makes more sense. I think it's a misunderstanding. Either that, or Jack is being a real bitch."

"I'm going for the second one." Kim sends him one of her hometown famous death glares. "What?" He asks, with his hands up in defense.

"Shut up." She tells him. "But seriously. We have all the information we need, we just need to put it all together. I just wish I knew how."

"I'm right here you know!"

"You have an idea?" Kim asks, hoping for the obvious answer.

"Nope." Kim rolls her eyes.

"Seriously, we need to find out how to do this. No family should hate each other to-"

"A point where it affects other peoples lives, I know, I've been told." Brett says, cutting Kim off.

"Have I really said it that much? 'Cause if I did, I didn't notice."

"No, you just emphasize it a lot when you do." After he responds, they don't say much. They keep walking, think about strategies that could help with getting the family back as family. Everything they end up thinking of, ends up with a dead end or a loop hole that Jack, Kai, or Grace could find.

"Okay, how about this," Kim says, about to list another idea. "what if we lock them up in a dorm room until they make up?"

"No," Brett says, shaking his head. "Knowing them, that'll just get them killed." Kim raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" She questions.

"Probably not, but it'll make things worse."

"Okay, what if we get Grace and Kai to talk to each other, seeing how Kai gets along better with her then with Jack."

"I can see how that would go. Then Grace could talk to Jack about it. But what if it makes things worse?" Kim sighs.

"It's the best thing we've got at the moment. We'll have to take some risks."

* * *

**Tada! I liked writing this chapter, especially when Kim was fighting with Grace. Thanks so much guys for the reviews! I'm really surpirsed on how many people are following this. Oh! And if you people have a wattpad, I put this story on there to so you can add it to your library or something. I'm really into this story and think it'll go really far. So tell me, do you guys read my Authors Notes? If you do, do me a favor and in the reviews, comment on your favorite character and what you want them to do in the future of this story. I might just be able to add it in. Just don't say Kick, we all know that'll happen. Thanks so much peoples!  
**

**~Pirulina**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, great job today, go ahead and take the rest of the time off for today." The football team's coach says after the hard working practice the football team had. "You deserve it."

Brett makes his way down the football field and over to the benches to grab his water bottle. He overhears Kai and Luke's conversation.

"As if! There's no way a girl could ever make the team." Kai says. Brett scrolls around on his phone, not paying attention to whatever app he got into. His mind is focused on the conversation going on behind him.

"Well, we need a new running-back, and if you ask me, that new girl seems pretty good. Looks like she can take a hit."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, she did knock you down pretty hard."

"I told you not to mention that." Kai remarks, "I just don't think so. There's never been a single girl on this team. Let alone try out."

"You know that how?"

"I do my research. As captain I keep my standers." Brett mutters something under his breath before asking,

"What if she wants to try out, would you let her?"

"Sure, she can do what she wants. I kind of have to let anyone who wants to try out, but it just doesn't mean that she'll make the team."

"Say what you want. I just don't see the problem of her being a football player."

"I'd never give a girl a spot on the team."

After eavesdropping on the conversation between the quarterback and the center, Brett gets up and runs out of the football field, in search for the "new girl."

* * *

"Mika!" Brett yells, running after her. She turns around and finds Brett. She wait's for him to catch up before starting to keep walking towards Julie's dorm. It being a Sunday and her still not having done her World History homework, she needs all the help she can get to get it done in time.

"Brett, I don't think I should be talking to you." She says.

"I need your help, do you know where Kim is?"

"Kim? You know, if Jack see's you, he'll kill you." She responds, leaving Brett confused.

"Why would he? It's not like they're related."

"Yeah, but it's pretty obvious he cares quite a bit about her."

"Haven't they known each other for a day?"

"It's called love at first sight, Brett. Just like you and Grace." She replies.

"Grace? Oh no, we're not dating. We're not even friends."

"Because you're forbidden to be. I'm not an idiot."

"Whatever. Do you or do you not know where Kim is?"

"Sure, I know where she is." After a long while of not continuing, Brett grows impatient.

"Well?"

"Oh, I'm not telling you."

"What? Why!"

"Because, it's important not to get in Kim's way when she's sparring, learned that a while ago."

"So she's at the dojo?"

"Jack would kill me if I helped you talk to Kim. So, I'm going to say no."

"So she is?"

"Are you getting the hint or not?"

"Oh! Okay, thanks, Mika!" He yells, starting to run off towards the dojo. "Wait!" He stops himself. "Why are _you _helping me?"

"Let's just say, I'm pretty good at eavesdropping, and I agree with what you're doing." Brett smiles to himself before running towards the dojo.

* * *

Once Brett gets closer to the dojo, he slows down, not wanting to walk in just to see Jack. Karate vs. Being a bit more cautious than needed, Brett leans over and looks through the window, seeing Kim being the only one there, he sighs in relief and walks through the doors of the dojo.

"Kim!" He exclaims, walking up to her. "I had the most amazing ide-"

"What are you doing here?!" She exclaims, keeping her voice down to a whisper.

"I'm telling you my most amazing idea...""Jack's in Rudy's office! You have to leave, now!" Hearing this, Brett immediatly starts to run through the doors, but just like any other cliche, Jack just so happens to walk through the door to Rudy's office at that exact moment.

"Brett? What are you doing here?" Jack asks, an annoyed tone visible in his voice.

"Leaving..." He says before hurridly running out of the dojo.

"What was that all about?" Jack asks,

"Who knows? Hey, here's a random idea, how about I go find out?"

"Kim?" Jack says, stopping her right before she's out the door. She slowly turns around, "What's going on?"

"Good question!" She quickly answers before running out of the dojo to avoid further questions. She runs down the hall and out the front doors of the building. She finds Brett and catches up to him.

"Brett!" She yells, getting his attention. He turns around and waits for Kim to catch up to him.

"Kim, so Jack's not following you, is he?""

I hope not. So what'd you want to tell me?"

"I got to most amazing idea! I overheard Kai and Luke talking, Jake transferred to another school so the football team is looking for a new running back. Luke mentioned the 'new girl'. Kai thought it was a terrible idea. He claims it's because you're a girl. Luke says it's because you and Jack are friends."

"That sounds like him. And I've only been here for two days! A lot has happened in two days."

"Yeah, so I'm saying that you should try out for the football team."

"What?! No! Not happening."

"Why not?!"

"Because... because!"

"Clarification?"

"Because... what if I'm not good enough!"

"Do you know how to play?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Do you know the positions?"

"Sure, but-"

"Then you're ready!

""Knowing how to play a game has nothing to do with how good you are."

"Come on! You beat Kai at a sparring!"

"What about Jack?"

"Tell him it's to improve your stamina or something."

"How would this even help us in the first place?"

"You join and get to know Kai better, get into his life, you can find things that can help with him, Grace, and Jack."

"But you're already on the football team. You know enough about him."

"Yeah, but I can't get to all three of them, you can."

"And our other plan?"

"We can do both!" Brett exclaims. After awhile of Kim's silence, Brett speaks again. "Well, are you done with excuses?" Kim rolls her eyes and sighs.

"When are the tryouts?"

* * *

"Jack, it´s five. Come on, get up!" Jerry yells at his roommate.

"Ugh," Jack whines, "Why five? We've got another half hour."

"Yes, but I'm meeting Mika today before class." Hearing how this won't benifit him in any way, Jack buries his head back into his pillow. "Aren't you meeting your lady friend today?"

"Hm?"

"You know, kickass kim. Aren't you meeting her?" Hearing this, Jack sits up on his bed.

"Kickass Kim?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Ya, that's what the whole school is calling her now."

"Really?" He asks, getting up.

"Yup. Now come on, you don't keep girls waiting." Jack pulls his head out of the mini fridge.

"I thought that was just Mika." He says, taking an apple out of the fridge. "But then again, what other girls to you even talk to?"

"Hey! I have other girl friends! Er, friends that are girls."

"Besides Julie and Grace."

"Yeah, I do!"

"Kim doesn't count."

"Well Grace and Julie still do."

"You tell yourself that."

"So what are you and Kim gonna do?" Jerry asks him.

"I'm just gonna show her to her classes."

"Why 'just'? If you ask me, it sounds like you two are pretty good friends."

"Well, not to put a label on it, but best friends, yeah."

"Best friends? In two days? Sounds like a special friend."

"You could say that." Jack says, hesitation clear in his voice.

"Why so unsure?"

"'Cause, everytime I tell you something, you tell the school."

"Not true!"

"Really?" Jack asks, sure that his information is true. "What about that time I told you about what happened with Grace and me?"

"Hey, I only told Milton, and Julie, and Kelsey, and Jay, and Sarah, and Kevin, and Noah... yeah, that's it."

"See, I don't know half of those people."

"Well, I don't know how the whole school found out."

"Forget it." Jack tells him, walking over to his backpack.

* * *

"There's Mika, see ya." Jerry tells Jack, before walking over to the canopy where he was going to meet Mika.

"See ya." He says. Jack makes his way to the front of the main building and sits down on the edge of the steps. He reaches down into his backpack to grab his iPod and headphones. He plugs them in to listen to the mixed playlist filled with the random songs. Not halfway through the third song, he hears a familiar voice.

"Boo." He turns his head to be meeted by the blonde girl he's meeting.

"Well, you're here early." He says, getting up from where he was sitting.

"So are you."

"Well then, should we get going?" Jack asks, holding his hand out for Kim to take.

"Yes, we we should." Kim responds, taking his hand.

* * *

**Well, I'm on vaca and I've got to go now. You have no idea what i went through to update oontime. Sorry if there's any weird things. Im really not liking this tablet. Reviews really help so leave them! Byes!**

**-Pirulina**


	8. Chapter 8

**SOOOO SORRY! I've got so much homework that I didn't get a chance to edit this or make it as long as I wanted it to be! Okay, still looking for people to make me covers. The Summary is done and so is the title. If you want to see the summary, go onto my wattpad account. It's under the same title and book cover as this is _now_. The title will be 'Shakespeare Never Wrote This' So as soon as I get enough amazing covers, I'm going to get you people to vote for it. They won't be posted yet, but soon I'll have it up under the polls and the wattpad website so if you have a wattpad account you can go vote on there for even more support to your favorite cover.  
**

**Done with that rant. So I just found out that where I'm moving (Where I am now, not exactly vacation, but looking for schools) has a requirement for every school, private or public, they have to have school uniforms. Which I'm completely against. I don't get to have all my exploritorys everyday, and lets be honest, the architecture, saying it's ugly, is way past an understatement. So, this being how it is, I'm going to be writing much more, probably on this story, why? Because writing is what blocks me out of where I truly am. So I'm extremely thankful to have this website as well as amazing readers like you, reviewing, following, favorites, or just reading and forgetting, it's seriously amazing. **

**Well, got all the emotional crap out of the way! That's really going to up my word count, sorry! On with the story!**

* * *

"Okay so where to first?"

"Well, I was thinking to class." Kim answers.

"So was I, but we'd be in class for half an hour." Kim gives him a strange glare.

"Is that so?"

"It is so."

"Well, anywhere you want to go? According to you we've got half an hour to kill." After a while of thinking and looking around what he can see of the campus, he responds.

"Well, we've been best friends for a week and you don't even know my last name. We've got some studying to do."

"Okay then, gazebo?"

"Gazebo." Jack confirms. They both walk over to the gazebo. Kim climbs onto the ledge while Jack sits on one of the benches on the other side of the gazebo.

"So," Kim says, getting settled on the ledge. "twenty questions?"

"Alright, what's your favorite color?"

"That's a random one." Kim comments. "Orange."

"Orange?" Jack asks her, "Why orange?"

"Why not orange?"

"It's a pretty random color."

"Well, I like orange."

"Okay then." Jack says, "Your turn."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Of course." Kim answers, leaving a confused Jack.

"Why? What's wrong with blue?"

"It's such a cliche color." Jack cocks his head.

"How so?"

"Just seems that so many people pick colors like blue, purple, pink, it's one of those obvious colors."

"And orange isn't?"

"You answer that." Jack thinks about this for a while.

"I guess not."

"Exactly."

"So, what's your favorite animal?"

"Dogs." Jack raises his eyebrows at her. "What?"

"And I'm a cliche?" Kim shrugs.

"I love my dog."

"Okay then."

"Favorite animal?"

"Are you going to keep asking the questions I ask?"

"Don't answer my question with a question." Kim says to him. Jack rolls his eyes.

"Striped Beach Vole."

"Striped what?"

"It looks like a groundhog. I find them abnormal. Not so cliche now, am I?"

"Alright, got that point"

So what kind of dog do you have?"

"Siberian Husky. The thing is my world!" Kim squeals.

"Okay, never seen a girl that excited about a dog." Jack comments.

"He's not 'a dog' he's 'my dog'." Kim snaps.

"Okay then,"

"What about you? Any pet's back at your house?"

"Yup." Jack answers. After a while of silence, Kim speaks up.

"Well, what animal?"

"That's another question."

"Fine then."

"Alright, did you have any friends back at your old school?"

"No, I was a loner." Kim sarcastically answers. "Yes, I had friends. So what kind of pet do you have?"

"A nice one." Jack answers.

"Will you just answer the question?"

"Okay, I have a dog. Siblings?"

"Nope. Only child, but my grandpa lives with us."

"Grandpa as in Mason Anderson?"

"That's him, and that counts as one of your questions." Kim tells him.

"So, what kind of dog do you have?"

"Pitbull"

"No way!" Kim yells, jumping up, standing on the ledge.

"Yes way and don't fall." Jack tells her, seeing how the wood is starting to creek.

"I love pitbulls!" She yells, sitting back down on the ledge, holding onto the wooden pole. "They're always underestimated. I wanted to get one, but Mason is too territorial."

"Your grandpa is too territorial?" Kim laughs at her bad choice of words.

"No, I named my dog after my grandpa. My dog inspires me to do new things, like my grandpa."

"Okay, what's-"

"Nope! My turn. You asked two questions so now I do too." She states. "What's your dog's name?"

"Rose, 'cause she's just as beautiful."

"So when you said 'because you look like one' when you called me Rose, it's because I looked like your dog?"

"No! Yes, but no."

"Okay... Explain."

"Rose because it's for the same reason." Jack says, looking down in embarrassment.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Kim asks, surprised someone would admit to this. At her old school, she was always thought as the odd one out. Besides Amanda, she was a loner, not that she would tell anyone that. People thought of her as the girl who was too tomboyish to be a girl. Amanda would always tell her she's not, just because she's into guy sports, doesn't make her a guy.

Jack shyly nods in response.

"Well, thanks. I've always been thought as the odd one out." She says, not sure if that would be the correct response, with her inexperience in these things.

"Why's that?" Jack asks, looking up at her.

"Well, to-wait, promise not to tell anyone?"

"By the Wasabi Code." He answers, putting his hand to his fist. He raises his eyebrow to Kim, who smiles, and puts her hand to her fist.

"We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, honest, and never say die. Wasabi!" They say together, then laughing at the last part, the part that only Kim's knows was just something Bobby Wasabi added onto.

"Hey, before I tell you what I was going to, you wanna know something?" Kim asks Jack.

"Sure,"

"The Wasabi Code doesn't end with Wasabi, it's just something Bobby added on. He also changed the name. It was originally called the Dragon's Eye Prayer. Bobby Wasabi had a strange side to himself."

"Not had, has." Jack corrects. "Well then, I swear by the Dragon's Eye Prayer.

"Okay, well, at my old school, I was always considered the odd one out. Besides my friend, Amanda, I was pretty much a loner. I was thought as the girl who's too tomboyish to be pretty. Amanda would tell me I'm not, just because I'm into guy sports, doesn't mean I'm a guy, but I know she was just trying to make me feel better." Kim finishes, looking down, preparing herself for the loss of a newfound friend.

"Kim," Jack says, walking over to her, kneeling down so he can see her eyes. "Saying you're pretty is an understatement, you're gorgeous, don't let anybody tell you otherwise. Those people wouldn't know pretty if it butterfly kicked it in the face. Amanda knows what she's talking about. In fact," He says, standing up "I'd like to meet her."

"Yeah, well thanks Jack, but I don't need to know what's not true,"

"Kim," Jack starts, climbing onto the ledge, next to Kim. "I'm serious."

"Favorite food?" Jack sighs, knowing he won't get her to admit to her beauty, she's too humble.

"Sushi."

"Sushi? But it's so fancy."

"Well, I like sushi. Why, do you have something better?"

"Yes, I do."

"Care to name it?"

"Ice cream."

"Yup. Because you totally have the right to call me a cliche." Jack says with sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"You're nice." Kim says, slapping his shoulder. Jack shrugs.

"I try."

"Cocky much?"

"Very."

"Well then. What question are we on?"

"I asked you your favorite ice cream."

"No, I mean what number?"

"Oh, I thought you were counting." Jack rolls his eyes.

"Well, I wasn't."

"Forget it. Isn't it time for you to show me to class?" Jack tilts his head to the side.

"How do you know?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm not an idiot, another, everyone's walking out of the cafeteria and the dorms with backpacks and heavy books." Jack mentally slaps himself for asking such and idiotic question.

"Well then," He says, jumping off the ledge. "Shall we?" He asks.

"What is with you and British accents?" Kim asks, jumping off of the ledge. Jack shrugs.

"I enjoy them." Kim rolls her eyes and they both make their way to class.

* * *

"Here we go! Homeroom, math with Mrs. Lucada." Jack says, as he and Kim walk into Mrs. Lucada's room. Most of the kids are in their seats. Kim finds Grace sitting towards the window of the room with Brett next to her. Isn't it strange how they actually interact now? Jack walks over to the teacher sitting at one of the bigger desks.

"Mrs. Lucada, this is Kim. She's new here." Mrs. Lucada looks up, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Oh yes! Kim! Well, you've got nothing to worry about. I made sure the other teachers here know about you and have you up to date." She says, clapping her hands together. "You can go ahead and take a seat over there in the back next to Gabriella. Gabriella! Headphones!" She yells at the girl with the long black hair who seems to be Gabriella, once she looks up at her.

"Sorry Mrs. Lucada." Says Gabriella, ripping the ear buds out of her ears. Kim walks over to the open seat next to Gabriella while Jack takes his seat next to Brian.

"So you're the kick ass blonde everyone is talking about." Gabriella says once Kim sits down next to her.

"Kick ass blonde?" Kim asks, "Not exactly the first impression I was looking for."

"Well, it's the reputation the school's decided to give you. It's what you're going to have to live with. I must say, a reputation in a weekend. That's pretty fast."

"So everyone here has a reputation?" Kim clarifies.

"Pretty much. I'm the Music Geek. Always got my ear buds. Teachers don't like it." Kim nods.

"I've noticed."

After a few more classes, Kim found some of the teachers to be meaner than others. Not to say any names... *cough* Mr. Gally *cough* Kim found Brett in her double Literature class. There, she found out all the details for the Football tryouts. What to do, what to make sure is perfect, what teammates would and wouldn't want her on the team. (Kai was an obvious answer) Soon, the bell rang for lunch. Kim gathered all of her stuff and walked out of the classroom with Brett right behind her.

"Kim." She hears, she turns around to find Jack standing there, arms crossed, not holding anything. Probably already put his stuff away.

"Hey, Jack. So to lunch?"

"What's _he _doing here?"

"Well, it _is _school, Jack."

"Yes, but why is he with you."

"Why do you have a problem with it?"

"Kim, answer my question."

"An answer for an answer, you answer mine first." Kim says, crossing her arms, starting to get annoyed. Brett notices the tension and tries to walk away._ Tries._"Brett!" Brett groans at his failed attempt at walking away.

"Why. Is. He. With. You." Jack says again.

"'Cause. He's. My. Friend." Kim replies. "Why do you have a problem with it?" She asks once again. She knows the answer, she just want's to see if Jack is the kind of jerk to say it right in front of Brett.

"You know why." He tells her, bumping into her, walking away.

"Well!" Kim exclaims. "I've got no one to walk to lunch with." She says, hoping Brett can take the hint.

"Why Kim, it would be an _honer _to walk to lunch with you." He tells her in his horrible British accent.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with British accents at this school?!" She exclaims before walking with Brett towards the school's cafeteria.

* * *

**Done! So I'm updating today 'cuz I'm not going to have time tomorrow. Hopefully this makes up for last week. I thought that was pretty awesome! I hope you'll have just as much fun reading as I did writing. Leave me a review! _PLEEEEEEEAASEEE!_ I've got this awesome person making me a trailer for this. It won't have the Kickin' It characters but Kim will still be a blonde, Grace a brunette, blah blah blah. You get the point. The names will be different since it's for the novel version and not the fanfic one. Tell me what you think of that! Thanks so much for sticking with this story everyone! Glad no one ditched me.  
**

**~Pirulina**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read the bottom authors note!**

* * *

After reaching the cafeteria, Kim catches Jack giving Brett a glare. Not one of the nicest ones either. Kim got pretty pissed after seeing this. She walked over to Jack, grabbed his arm, and dragged him away from the cafeteria and to the hallway that everyone already ditched for the cafeteria.

"Nails woman!" Jack yells, rubbing his arm where Kim's nails dug into his skin after Kim let go of him.

"What gives!" Kim exclaims, upset.

"What does what give?" Jack asks, confused on why Kim is so upset.

"You know what!"

"No, I don't." He honestly answers.

"You and Brett! I know he's a football player and you have something against that, but it's going way too far!" She snaps.

"Hold up. You think this is about him being a football player?" Jack asks.

"Yes! Is that not why you don't like him?" Jack starts to hesitate on answering the question. If he answers truthfully, Kim would most likely no longer be considered a friend, if he lies, she would be pretty upset, resulting in the same consequence.

"No," He lies, making his decision to avoid embarrassment. "that _is_ what it's about."

"Is that _all_ that this is about? 'Cause it sure doesn't seem enough." Jack sighs and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Kim, I know what those kind of people can do."

"What kind of people?" Kim asks, jerking her shoulder back, out of his reach. "Because ever since I got here, I only heard stories of _you _hurting people, Jack. The only thing they've ever done is stand up for themselves. I know you're not too fond of Kai, but you should really think about pushing that aside."

"Kim, I only do that because I don't want them to hurt anyone-"

"And to do that you have to hurt _them_?" Kim asks, cutting Jack off, leaving him speechless, thinking about what Kim had to say. "I've heard about and seen so many different versions of this 'Jack Brewer'. When will I get to meet the original?" She finishes, starting to walk back towards the cafeteria.

"Kim-"

"Save it, _Jack_." She snaps. "Or whoever you are."

* * *

Once Kim reaches the cafeteria, she takes a seat next to Grace with Jerry and Mika sitting on the other side. Julie and Milton are sitting on the other side of Kim.

"Your brother is a pain." Kim whispers to Grace.

"I know," She replies, "but tell me later why you just _now _realize it."

Jack eventually reaches the table and takes a seat right across from Kim.

"I'm gonna go get lunch." Kim says, getting up from the table.

"I'll go with." Mika says, walking after Kim.

"So Jack," Grace starts, moving over by Jack. "You wanna tell me _why _you're a pain?" Jack sighs.

"I'm just trying to look out for Kim and she's not accepting it."

"Well duh." Grace states. "She's Kim. I may have not known her for too long, but I've been around her enough to know that she can take care of herself, and doesn't like it when people think otherwise." She tells Jack. "So what where you trying to do?"

"Well, I saw her walking out with that Brett kid. It's a football player with a karate student. I've got a feeling that something's going on with that kid." He says, not necessarily telling Grace, but convincing himself that Brett isn't a good influence.

"You know," Grace starts, looking down at her fingers, picking at her nail polish. "Brett isn't _that _bad of a person." She mutters, fearing Jack's reaction.

"Of course he is!" He yells, standing up from his seat. By this time, Mika and Kim are out of the lunch line and watching Jack's outburst with their trays of food in their hands while half of the cafeteria is watching Jack. "He's a bad influence! All football players are! You guys have to learn to be able to tell between friend and enemy!" He yells.

"Jack!" Kim yells walking over to him, dropping her tray on the table and walking over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have to calm down! Just because you have something against the football players doesn't mean you should start controlling our lives as well as theirs."

"Kim, you've got to realize what he's capable of." He says, calming down.

"Well, I obviously haven't realized." She admits. "What _is _he capable of?" She asks, throwing her hands up. After a while of silence-as in complete silence, at this point, the whole cafeteria is watching this discussion, including the football players, who don't want to interrupt, just see where this goes-Jack answers quietly, preferring not to have everyone hear into the conversation. Having to lie to Kim, once again just so she doesn't get any ideas. Not that they would be false, most likely, she would understand it rather well. If not, she'd be more oblivious than what anyone would ever think is possible. Okay, an exaggeration, but still, it would take a rather idiotic brain to not see it. A brain that we all know Kim doesn't have.

"He's just not trustworthy. People on the football team are not to be trusted." Kim sighs and nods.

"In that case," She answers, quietly just like Jack has. "come to the football field after school." She finishes. She makes her way over to where she dropped her tray, and takes a seat, ignoring all of the stares that have been directed at her.

* * *

Soon, gym class is about to start. Kim being Kim, is electrified with excitement. Gym class is the one class where they're expected to stay out of their seats. To Kim's joy, they where going to practice archery.

Kim _loved _archery. The sound of the air being sliced by the arrow, having to concentrate hard to hear, the feel of the stretched out string under her fingers when pulling the string, the feeling of having hit the yellow center. The feeling of having accomplished something.

Everyone raced out of the school and out to the archery range. Yes, archery range. Wasn't it mentioned how this school is huge on sports? Because it is.

Jack stands in one of the openings for the shooting range. Kim is soon standing behind Jack, followed by Grace, followed by... Brett. Not that there's anything bad about Brett being in the same group as this group of people. It's just that it's not exactly supported for Jack and Brett to both be put together. Even if it is just for this one period. It's still not exactly the best idea

"Hey... Brett." Grace says, turning around to look at him, smiling. For once, Grace can be around him, not having to worry about him being hurt. Grace well knows that Jack would never try anything. Especially with Mr. Q just a few feet away, supervising his own class who has the luck of running the mile.

"Hey Grace." Brett answers, flashing Grace that smile that she always has to remind herself that the "us" she would never admit she dreams about, would never happen. Not while Shakespeare has the upper hand.

"You may start." Mrs. Lorenzo directed. Jack and Kim step up to the cones placed a measured distance away from the target. Jack picked up an arrow, as Kim did the same. They both loaded the arrows onto the bow. And just as Kim and Jack both pulled back the string of the bow, Kim says,

"Hey, Jack. Do me a favor and look behind you." Right when Jack turns around, Kim let's go of the string, letting the arrow split the air and hit the target, two bands away from the center.

Jack turns around and finds Grace laughing at something that Brett said. Grace meets Jack's gaze and she immediately shuts up.

"What about it?"

"I know what you did." Kim calmly states before loading another arrow onto her bow. Jack cocks his head to the right in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you glared at her. That made her shut up. It's what I've been talking about. You have something against Brett talking to her." She says, bringing the bow with the loaded arrow up to her face ready to pull back the string. " Well, I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself." She releases the string and the arrow flys through the air, hitting the target, just a few inches away from the center of the bulls-eye. "Just like I can."

* * *

"Great play. Crawford, switch with Matthews." Says the football coach. Kim walks towards the position of the running back while who is assumed as Matthews changes and stands in front of Mr. Q-who is playing quarterback-to play center.

The original football team was playing against the people trying out who would have the ball play after play. Instead of playing for four downs each play, they would play for one. Every play, someone would switch out for the running back, just to give the coach an idea on who is best for this position. Mr. Q was playing quarterback for the team trying out. For the original football team, the famous Cannon was playing running back. Cannon a former student of the school. He now plays as running back for Harvard. Everyone was excited for Cannon to be back. He's a school legend. One of the best football players they've ever had. He was visiting and was glad to fill in for however long they needed him.

Kim looked up at the bleachers and made eye contact with Grace who shook her head. After a long while of waiting and trying her best to stall, Jack still wasn't there. It took Kim forever just to explain to Grace why she was joining, (which she still is against) let alone come. Kim mentally scolds herself for thinking he would actually make an appearance. Obviously, he was still upset with Kim about the fight they've had earlier.

The uniforms that the football team had to wear, doesn't exactly have the best smell. It used to be the uniform the previous football team had to wear. Let's just say they don't wash them as much as they should. To Kim's delight, the helmet was decently cleaned.

For some reason, the football coach has a habit of calling everyone by their last name. Because of this, everyone thought that Kim was just another person trying out for the football team. Well, everyone but Grace. Little did they all know, this girl in the football uniform, is school widely known as the kick-ass blonde. The coach was notified of Crawfo-er, Kim's gender. He didn't care. If a student can play, then let them play. If not, well, let's just say it's a good idea to join something else. Probably not sport related.

"Set Hike!"

Mr. Q passes Kim the ball and she runs past the quarterback on his right side with the ball under her arm. Someone with the name "Anderson" printed on the back of his jersey was running towards her. Kim notices how fast he was running and uses it to her advantage. At the last second, she falls to the ground with a somersault and jumps right back onto her feet. The team realizes what they think is a "he" will be harder to catch then the other players trying out. Someone with the name "Melcher" printed on the back of the jersey catches up to Kim and is running on her left side. Kim realizes how weak his knees are. She rams into him with her left shoulder causing him to fall to the ground.

At this point, everyone on the bleachers who came to see Cannon, is cheering for the girl in the old jersey with the name "Adams" printed on the back. Not that they know that Kim is the kick-ass blonde. Everyone's surprised by the soon to be football player's skill, even Kim herself is. She never thought that her belt in HapKiDo would help her with any sport besides KapKiDo itself. She smiles to herself and ignores the instructions of the fifty yard line being the touchdown.

This black belt is going for the end zone.

The one who they call Cannon starts to catch up to Kim. Kim notices his shadow and his position. Once his feet are off the ground. She stops, runs backwards and around the body lying in the grass. Once she's at the thirty yard line, she finds Kai next to her, about to tackle her. She starts sprinting faster, trying to reach the end zone. She runs so fast she thinks her knees are about to give out under her.

Which they do.

A small shove by Kai causes her knees to buckle.

Kim falls just in between the ten yard line and the end zone. Just a foot away from her goal. She stands up, and brushes off the mud from her temporary uniform. She takes off her helmet and picks up the football from the ground to throw to the coach on the other side of the field. It reaches him and she starts making her way back to the other side of the football field with her helmet in her hand.

"Okay, great job everyone. The full football team will be posted on the bulletin board Wednesday morning. You can find out if you make it by then."

"Hey, Crawford!" Kim hears. She turns around to find Cannon, the schoolwide football star.

"It's Kim." She corrects, not accepting anything but that name.

"Of course, great job out there. You're a natural."

"_No_." She snaps, causing Cannon to take a step back. "There is no such thing as a natural. People work hard to get good, and work harder to get better. That's all there is." She states.

"Okay," He says, unsure on how to respond to that. "well, good luck."

"Thanks." Kim says as Cannon starts to walk away. "Wait!" She yells, causing him to stop and turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Is your name really Cannon?" She asks.

"Nah," He says, starting to walk away.

"Well, what is it?"

"Too complicated for you to know!" He yells. Kim shrugs and turns around to go meet Grace.

She doesn't exactly find _Grace_. But Jack will have to do.

"Care to explain?" He asks.

"You know, I'd _really_ rather not." She answers, starting to walk towards Grace.

"I'd rather you would." Kim groans and turns around.

"I tried out for the football team." She states.

"Any reason in particular?!" He asks, well, yells.

"Yup!" She states, giving another attempt to walking away.

"Can I be aware of that reason?"

"Ugh, I joined so I can practice stamina. Kay? Kay."

"Kim!" He says, grabbing her wrist to keep her from turning back around. "You _know_ I'm not fond of the football team."

"So?" She shrugs. "You have no control over me." She says. "Bestie."

"Okay!" He says, throwing his hands up in defeat. "You win. But that doesn't mean I like your teammates. Especially_ Kai_." He says.

"I know. I also don't care." She says with a creepy smile on her face, starting to walk away.

"Hey," He says, grabbing Kim's wrist. "Just watch out for them. Okay?" Kim sighs.

"Fine. Now, can I go?" Jack rolls his eyes.

"Go." He says, letting go of Kim's wrist as she makes her way towards Grace.

_Grace, you're about to hear a truckload of shit._

* * *

**Alright besties! (I've been obsessing over that word If you haven't noticed) Long chapter! Well, longer. I've put effort into it! And a lot! I'm going to be typing much more. Doesn't mean that I will be updating more often, just means that the story will turn out better than planned**

**ALSO! READ THIS! I've finally got the covers made! Some are better than others, but I still think that you people should have to have a chance to pick it out. After all, the readers always know more about the book than the writer. So yeah! Vote on my poll towards the top of my profile which is currently up there! Voting closes Friday. So get your votes in by Friday! You guys seriously have to vote. No votes=no cover. **

_**Oh! And for all you wattpad fans, this will be entered into the Wattys so hopefully this will win! Please vote for it when voting opens!**_

**Thanks so much for all this!**

**~Pirulina**


	10. Chapter 10

They say that you can't have bravery without being afraid. Without being afraid you can't be brave because you have nothing you're afraid of to confront.

This was completely different for Kimberly Crawford.

Kim's afraid—no. Saying she's afraid is an understatement.

Kimberly is terrified.

All throughout the week, Kim has seen Jack give Brett death glare after death glare. Whenever Jack and Brett were in the same room, Brett would receive a death glare from Jack, who would receive a what's known as a sad,_ sad_ friendly smile. You can tell he's dying inside.

It's Thursday and as everyone has expected, Kim's now the running back of the football team.

Much like Brett, Kim has been receiving death glares.

Death glares from Kai. Apparently Kai has a problem with Kim being on the football team.

Scratch that. He has a problem with a girl being on the football team, causing Kim to be confused. She would have thought it being okay with him, previously having done Karate—considered a guy's sport—with Grace.

Right now, death glares are Kimberly's biggest enemy. The one thing that's keeping her life far from normal. Well, there's more than just that. But mainly, it's the death glares.

All she can do now, is return those glares.

"Don't pack up yet class, I've still got twenty seconds left."

_So there's one at every school,_ Kim thinks to herself while packing away her supplies at the end of the last period of the day. Eventually, the bell rings and everyone naturally reacts by shooting up from their chairs with their stuff in their arms. Kim walks out of the classroom and ignores Jack as she walks right past him. Lately, they've been on a "let's talk as little as possible" plan. Well, not literally, but they have been avoiding each other. Whenever they do talk, it usually turns into a fight about Kim joining the football team, Grace having a right to hang out with who she wants, Kim having a right to hang out with who she wants, or Jack having too much of a hero ego. Each one of them have their own point of view. Two_ extremely_ different point of views.

Kim heads straight to her locker. Once she puts in the combination, she yanks it open to find her backpack. She stuffs her folder in and slams the door shut. She quickly makes her way out of the building, trying to avoid anyone and everyone who for any reason might be looking for her. She walks outside and feels the wind hit her skin, causing goosebumps to spread. _It's finally starting to look like autumn,_ the tough blonde thinks to herself. Believe it or not, it's been rather warm the past few days, with the occasional breeze every few days. Four days in a row? Yup, nature has caught up to the human race.

Within the few days that she's been here, she's noticed that people here as just as big on holidays as they are on sports. Halloween decorations have been put up everywhere. As in, _everywhere._ Kim and Mika now have a ghost on the door to their dorm room. Even the classrooms are crazy with decorations! There's a small statue of the grim reaper where the calculators should be in math. Now, whenever someone asks the math teacher where they are, she'll say,

"You don't need those silly things. They keep you from working. Sooner or later in life, you're not going to have one when you need one. It just so happens it's been sooner rather than later."

Yeah, it's annoying. Of course, everyone tries their best to keep their phones under the desk to use the calculator app.

Kim starts making her way towards the football field. Luckily, she gets there without anyone catching her. Well, by anyone she means Jack of course. He already knows about her joining the football team. As expected, he's not too happy about it. Everyone on campus already knows about the feud and about Jack and Kim. Many are trying to talk to Kim or Jack about it. Most of them, neither of the two know. Kim just tells them it's none of their business while Jack tells them not to worry about it. They've got different ways to deal with these problems. Occasionally, Kim will respond with the usual, "I don't know you, buzz off."

Kim makes it to the abandoned girl locker room. She walks over to her locker, and puts the combination in. She yanks it open and starts to get out her uniform.

For a strange reason, no one appeared for track, cross-country, soccer, volleyball, and all of the other countless sports that girls play that can be played outside of the building. So today, Kim was left alone in the girls' locker room.

Kim leaves the changing room wearing the necessary padding. Which does weigh more than it seems. She walks out to find the rest of the people that are part of her team, are already on the feild.

"You're late." The coach tells her.

"Sorry, won't happen again." She answers the usual response.

* * *

"Brett," Kim says, trying to control her breathing. "I... am going... to kill you." She finnaly gets out. "Just wait a... wait a sec. I've got to... catch my breath."

Football practice wasn't exactly paradise on a football feild. In fact, to Kim, it's hell.

Football practice for some reason requires running five laps around the football feild. Kim isn't exactly a long distance runner. Stamina tends to fail on her whenever she runs. On top of that, all of the drills they had to do, hurt her legs because of all the effort. Muscle pains for a week.

"Come on Kim," Brett says, hitting her back, earning a death glare from Kim. There's the death glares again. "You should be able to handle this."

"Well, I can't." She says, gulping down her water from the water bottle, then, dumping half of what's left on her head. "That's it. I'm quitting." She says, getting up from her spot on the bench with her water bottle

"What?!" Brett says, catching up to her and running in front of her, stopping Kim from going anywhere. "You can't! We need a quarterback. You're the best one we could find."

"Oh well, find a new one." She says, trying to get around Brett.

"No! It's too late, we've got a game next Friday and-"

"Friday?!" Kim yells, "I just joined the team and we've already got a game?!" She yells at him.

"Yes! And we can't get anyone to learn the plays by next week!" He says.

"I don't _know _any plays as it is!" She yells, giving another attempt to getting around him.

An attempt that fails.

"Well, either way! We've got to stick to the plan! Know more about Kai, remember?" He says, getting her attention. Kim stops, sighs, and turns around to face him.

"Fine. But you owe me." She says, before walking off to the girl changing room.

"No promises!" Brett yells as Kim walks away.

* * *

"You're late." Rudy says as Kim walks through the door.

"I know, it won't happen again."

"It better not." Jack says, kicking the punching bag yet another time.

"Hey Jack," Rudy says, Jack ignoring him while continuing to violently threaten the punching bag. "There's something in my office I need to show you." He tells Jack. Jack lets out a not so quiet sigh before following Rudy into the office.

"Yeah Rudy?" Jack asks as he sits down on the couch while Rudy takes a seat behind his over crowded desk. His office is full of boxes and random things he refuses to throw out.

"There's something going on between you and Kim. I want to know what." He tells him.

"It's none of your concern." He says before getting up.

"Sit your ass down, Jack!" He yells. Jack, scared of Rudy's sudden change in temper, sit's down on the couch. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately. The Jack I know would never use the word, 'concern'. When Kim first got here, I swear, there hasen't been a time that you've been happier. Now, it seems like something's going on. Like your life is a living hell. Mind telling me why?"

"Rudy, it's really nothing. You shouldn't worry about it."

"No, I should. I've got a tournament in a week and I can't have my second best student acting like this!"

"First best." Jack attempts at correcting.

"Yeah, before Kim came along."

"Exactly!" He yells, getting up to start pacing. "When Kim got here, everything changed! It's like she's got the whole school wrapped around her finger. Ever since she got here, it's been a mess." He spills before sumpling down on the couch.

"No," Rudy corrects, "a few days _after _she's got here it's been a mess. When she got here, you were the happiest human alive. Something happened." Jack looks up at him, eyeing his facial expression.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah I wanna know!" Rudy yells.

"Well, a bit after Kim got here, she met Brett." He whispers.

"I'm sorry?"

"Kim met Brett." He says a bit louder. "Ever since then, she's been spending all her time with him. In fact, I haven't had a civilized conversation with her. Any time we say something, it's always a threat. She always ends up giving me a death glares. And trust me when I tell you, her death glares, are deadly." He grimaces at the thought of her face the last time he's received one. Which actually wasn't too long ago. "It's even gotten to the point where she's joined the football team. It's really pissing me off."

"Why so upset about her joining the football team?"

"Are you kidding?!" Jack yells, "They're our enemys! Every karate jock hates the football nerds!"

"I'm pretty sure it's karate nerds and football jocks." Rudy corrects.

"See!? They think they're so much better than us! Do you know how bad it is for someone to be on both sides? She's joining Brett's side!" He yells, spilling his thoughts. "She's left me."

"Left us."

"Sure."

"You wanna know how I see it, Jack?" Rudy asks, leaning over his desk. "I know there's many time when I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure I'm right here." He says. "You're jealous."

"Jealous?" Jack asks, obviously confused.

"Yup," Rudy answers, "It looks to me like..." He drifts off, scared that his student may kill him for what he's ready to say.

"Like what?!" Jack yells.

"You like Kim."

* * *

**Tada! Oooh! Cliffy! I feel so evil! I feel even more evil to tell you that this story might have to go on hiatus. On another note! I've found the winner to the cover contest! I'm going to post it whenever I get a compueter. I'm doing this on an iPad so I can't post it right now.**

**So back to the hiatus thing. My life is a mess right now. Like, a complete mess. That's why the chapter is so short and horrible. I might have to start updating on weekends. As in either Friday, Saturday, or Sundays. I'm really sorry guys, I wish I could post faster but honestly, I just wrote this entire chapter just now. It took me about three or four maybe five hours conisdering I already had about two paragraphs done. So my chapters might be worse, shorter, and late. I'm really sorry. I promise you people that this will be edited once I've finished writing the rough draft. What you people are reading right now is the rough draft. Thanks so much if you've gotten to the point where you're still reading this. I know my rants get annoying so lets sum it up. Review!**

**Thanks peoples so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

All night last night Jack's been thinking about that conversation with Rudy. Was it really that obvious? 'Cause Kim didn't seem to know. At least, she didn't show it.

It's even strange to just think about. He's known this girl for less than a week and he's already fallen for her.

And falling isn't something Jack ever does.

It's like she's got him wrapped around her finger.

"Ugh!" He yells, punching the locker next to him, earning him some strange looks from classmates in the hallway. One of them, being Kim.

"You got something against lockers?" She jokingly asks.

"Yeah, no." He snaps before walking off to his next class. Kim shrugs it off and walks to her next class.

Kim walks into her literacy class and takes her seat next to Grace and Brett.

"Hey guys," She says, stuffing her things into her desk. "you'll never guess who's being an ass."

"Jack." Grace states. "Yeah, you're not alone. He won't leave me alone!"

"Really? Why?" Brett asks.

"Well, apparently the other day he saw us walking to gym together and he gave me the whole speech about not hanging around any football player and how they're not trustworthy."

"Yeah, same here." Kim says. "He won't leave me alone. You saw how he reacted after the football tryouts." Brett nods.

"We've got to get this plan under control. It's too slow. We need to do something else."

"No," Kim states, "if we rush it, it'll make things worse."

"But I'm tired of this!" Brett exclaims, "Whenever he sees me with either of you he keeps staring at me and it's starting to get pretty stressful."

"You guys, I really don't think that there's anything you could do. It's been like this for a while and I doubt it's gonna change."

"Well," Kim says, "now you've got me and I'm going to stand up for you two. I don't care what he's got to say about it. Karate and football are both sports making us both athletes. We should be cheering each other on. Not tearing the other down. It's just plain stupid!" She yells.

"Got it!" He exclaims, clapping his hands together with a glint of hope noticeable in his eyes. "The Halloween lock-in!" Grace's eyes widen at the sound of this, as if she knows exactly what he's thinking of.

"No! I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Hold on," Kim interrupts, "What a Halloween lock-in?"

"This building get's decorated like a haunted house. Anyone that want's to stays overnight on Halloween. We get out a noon the the day after. We get to skip class that day." Grace explains.

"So that's next Wednesday." Kim confirms.

"Yup. So I was thinking that we could find a way to get Kai and Jack to talk things out. Maybe talk to each one about Grace and me." Brett explains.

"I. Grace and I." Grace corrects.

"Fine, Grace and I. We can find out what both of them think. Maybe even get them to talk things out together." Brett says.

"I don't think that getting them to talk to each other is such a good idea." Grace admits.

"Brett's got a point though." Kim says, "They'll have to talk to each other eventually if we want to get anything done in the first place."

"But think about what they'll think of us when the find out what we're doing! Th-"

"I'm pretty sure Jack knows. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Brett asks.

"Well, we could end up making the feud worse." Kim answers.

"Which side are you on?!" Brett exclaims.

Kim raises her hands in defense. "I'm just sitting here commenting. What you guys want to happen to your relationship is up to you."

"Friendship." Grace corrects. "It's friendship."

"Sure..." Kim answers, waving it off.

"Good evening class!" The teacher walks in, receiving the usual muttered response from the class. She stops in her tracks. "Well that was lame."

"Hey Kim! Wait up!" Grace yells out. Kim stops walking and waits for Grace to reach her.

"Hey Grace, what's up?"

"I was going to ask you what you're going to be for the Halloween lock in?"

Kim shrugs, "Not sure, maybe an army brat."

Grace furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "How you going to do that?"

"Dress casual." She responds.

"You're an army brat?"

"No, but wouldn't you think so?" Kim asks.

"Based on how you kick ass, yes." She responds. After a while of walking outside in silence, Grace asks, "So how have things been with you and Jack? Any death glares since Literacy?"

Kim sighs, "Yup. He's not going to let this go. He's acting like I've traded sides in some kind of world war III."

"Sure hope that's not what this turns into."

"I'm afraid that might be the case."

"I hope not."

After a while of silence, Kim asks, "Has he always been this way?"

Grace sighs. "I don't know."

"But you should." Kim says. "He's your brother. If you don't know, then I'm lost."

"You know," She says, "he used to be a great guy. Then the feud started and everything comes crashing down." She finishes.

Kim nods. "One minute, he's a great guy, really sweet, the next, he's really cocky, then he's throwing me death glares." She says. "I just want to meet the real Jack. I've seen so many different versions that I'm starting to doubt if he's really worth trying to change. Maybe we should just forget about the plan." She says, changing her mind completely.

"Is he ever really going to change?"

Grace shakes her head. "I wish I knew. But we still have to try. I can't just leave my brother in such a mess. Let's keep in mind, he's having just as hard as a time as we are. He can't help it."  
"Yes he can." Kim says. "You should be able to control how you act. He's the only one who can change how he acts. He just doesn't know that it's something he has to look at."

"And it's our job to remind him." Grace says. "No matter how stubborn he is."

* * *

"She thinks I'm sweet." Jack whispers to himself after overhearing the conversation between Grace and Kim. No. He thinks to himself. That's not the point. They think I'm stubborn. That's something I need to change. He thinks before walking back to his own dorm room.

If his own sister doesn't know how to help him, then he's just going to have to help himself. Getting help from other people isn't something Jack Brewer does. He has to do this himself. He has to control his jealousy and overprotectiveness himself. Kim's right. He's the only one that can change how he acts. It's up to him. If he wants to show the world his true self, and not just some kind of strange character with mood swings, he's going to have to get himself under control.

* * *

"Hey Kim!" Jack yells, catching up to the blonde with his sparring gear.

"Hi... Jack." She hesitantly says.

"Why so unsure?" Jack asks. He knows the answer, he just want's to hear her admit to it.

"No reason." She responds, not bothering to look at him.

"Alright then." Jack says. After a while of silence, he speaks up again. "So are you ready for the tournament on Friday?" Hearing this, Kim stops.

Friday. She thinks to herself. It's on Friday. The karate tournament is on Friday. Of all days, it has to be friday?!

"Friday?" She clarifies.

"Yeah..." Jack answers.

"As in, next Friday?"

"Yup." Jack answers. "Why? Something wrong?" He asks.

Kim gulps. If I tell him, she thinks to herself, he'll be even more pissed than as is.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong." She replies. "I just can't wait." She says through her gritted teeth.

"Okay..." Jack says, drifting off, knowing something's up. He keeps quiet, not wanting for Kim to have anything else against him than what she does now.

* * *

During practice, Jack and Kim actually were able to put aside everything that's happened that past week. Martial arts was the one thing that let each one of them escape from the world. To many, it seems impossible. How beating up a bag could let their mind travel far away from where reality wants them to be. Many people go on about how music or art or a book is an escape from the world. Not to this pair of black belts. A punching bag is all that's needed to block out everything around them. The two black belts could actually have fun.

It took her a while, but eventually, Kim was able to put aside the fact that this side of Jack was just temporary. She enjoyed it while she could.

All throughout practice, Jack and Kim exchanged techniques with each other. Many from Kim and what her grandfather taught her. How simple, everyday encounters can be influenced with sparring. Of course, it took Kim a while of trying to convince Jack to believe it was real. To him, it seemed impossible. Well, Kim has a way with words... Sometimes. Not very often. Punches and kicks work better with her than verbal communication.

Jack was able to show Kim a few of Kai's weaknesses that Kim didn't exactly understand what they were for. It's not like she's ever going to spar him again anyway. She went along with it. Turns out, the techniques were pretty helpful for sparring any opponent. Jack just kept connecting them with Kai. Which did get pretty annoying.

After class, Jack walks over to Kim. "Hey, want to go see something cool?"

"Um... sure." Kim says, taking a gulp from her water bottle.

"Come on!" Jack yells, taking Kim's arm and yanking her out the door, causing her to drop her water bottle in the process.

Kim guides her out the building and outside. They pass the football field, where some of the football players-including Brett-were getting some extra practice in. Jack pulls Kim into a forest she never noticed was there. After a while of passing so many trees, Jack lets go of Kim's hand and ran out of her sight. Kim walked around. Clueless of where she was going. Everything looked identical. With each step she took, no progress was made.

"Jack?" She says, trying to make her way through the clusters of trees.

"Jack?" She repeats, louder than the first time.

"Over here!" Kim hears to her left. She starts running and soon find Jack sitting on top of a branch. A branch to a tree. This tree had branches that spread pretty far out. It's branches were thick enough to hold apparently at least Jack's weight. And there are plenty of them.

The perfect tree for climbing.

"Come on up!" He yells. He starts climbing higher up the tree.

Kim started following him up the tree. She eventually caught up to Jack and sat down on the branch next to him. The branch sat over the rest of the trees in the forest. From the branch, you could see campus.

"How'd you find this?" Kim asks Jack, still staring at the view.

"You get bored on a Sunday." He replies. Kim watches the football players. She does her best to rid the feeling of the guilt. Not working, she starts to climb.

"Betcha I can reach the top before you can!" She yells.

"Oh, you're on!" Jack says as he follows her up the tree.

* * *

**Well, there you go! I'm on the plane now, writing this, (it's monday morning!) so I'll have to update when I land and get wifi. I should land in about 40 minutes. It's been a 10 hour plane ride and I'm exhausted. So you're now reading this and thinking, well, if this is posted then you've already landed so why are you even telling us this? Well, because I can and I'm tired. I'm going to use those 40 minutes to edit this story a bit. Correct stuff, add some sentences in, take some out. All that stuff.**

**I am so sorry! It took me so long to update! I told you that it might take me some time to update and it was true. If I did update on Friday, then you would have gotten a mere 500 word chapter. And I know you'd probably want something longer and there is no way I'm doing that to this story.**

**One last thing, can anyone guess why Kim is so upset? You should be able to if you pay close attention to the details.**

**Sorry for the lengthy note. But hey! You deserve to know this stuff! That and I tend to rant on about stuff and then let the world hear.**


End file.
